Consort Unexpected
by SpencerandHotchlover
Summary: David Rossi encounters a seven year old Spencer Reid in Las Vegas late at night with no father in evidence and realizes immediately that Reid is supposed to be his consort once he grows up. Will the two of them get together?


Consort Unexpected

David Rossi exited the Bellagio, the luxury hotel and casino having won quite a lot of money.

It wasn't that he needed money not really, considering he was already richer then Midas had ever been, but truthfully he was bored and at least gambling helped pass the time and that he happened to be very good at it was just an added bonus, as he always won a bundle.

David Rossi was a vampire, but not like those portrayed in movies or TV shows. Oh, no, for one thing they might not be able to be injured, except by silver, as stakes definitely didn't work, as they wouldn't even penetrate his skin and they might need to sleep, but it was much less than humans needed and sure they had to drink blood, but they could also eat human food even if it didn't do anything for them, as blood was really the thing that kept their bodies going, but he had to admit however, that he was tired, tired of looking for his mate or consort.

Sometimes he truly believed that he would never find what he was looking for, even if he searched all the world as he was already over 500 years old. Dave sighed and headed towards his car looking around him for there was no way he was going to allow some thief to try to take what he had just won, not that they would succeed for he was more than a match for any thief considering he was like Superman, as in much stronger and faster and unable to be injured by ordinary human weapons. The only difference really was he had no weaknesses like Superman did when he uncovered kryptonite.

"Excuse me Mister," said a small voice as Dave made his way to the parking lot.

"And what can I do for you, young man? What are you doing out so late at night without adult supervision?" Dave asked, as he looked down at the little boy who couldn't be more than five.

"My father claimed that he would be right back, but I've been waiting here for hours," the little boy explained. "I could find my own way home, but I have no money for a cab or a bus and it's too far to walk."

"It's a good thing you stayed put as they're plenty of people that would take advantage of someone your age," Dave told the young boy gently crouching down and looking the young boy in the eyes, which were golden brown. Dave gave no visible reaction, as he felt the connection snap into place, which told him that this young boy who he didn't even know the name of at the moment was his consort or would be once he grew up.

David admitted that in his 500 years that he had had sex with both male and females, but he had never imagined that his consort would be another man, not that it mattered to him at all because in this day and age it was more acceptable than it had been even 50 years ago and even if it wasn't vampires had different priorities then mortals did and there was no way he would have been separated from his consort even if it was another man and even if it happened to be 200 or more years ago.

Trying to get over his shock for the moment Dave finally asked, "So what's your name son?"

"Spencer, Spencer Reid," the boy answered.

"If you can give me your address I'll take you home," Dave suggested gently.

"I don't know," Spencer said suddenly looking wary at the offer. "I'm not really supposed to accept rides from strangers."

"You weren't really supposed to talk to them either were you," Dave suggested gently and Spencer shook his head not wanting to admit something had drawn him to talk to this stranger and he wasn't exactly sure what it was. "Well, my name is David Rossi and now that we've been properly introduced we aren't strangers are we?"

The little boy studied Dave intently for a few seconds, but then he slowly shook his head.

The look little Spencer Reid gave him was as world wary as any adults, Dave noticed immediately, which meant he had already been through experiences that no child should have to go through. Either his father or mother was likely at least neglectful, Dave profiled silently. Actually scratch that his father definitely was, because you just didn't leave a young child on his own to supposedly wait for him, as they were more than likely to wander off for one thing and get into trouble and possibly killed. He wasn't so sure about the mother, but she was likely frantic with worry about her son.

Dave internally shook his head at the actions of Spencer's father and wondered how he could be so careless, as to leave his son by himself outside a casino no less.

Spencer was lucky that he hadn't been attacked by somebody drunk for instance, really there was so many possibilities of bad things happening that it made Dave's head spin. Dave felt his rage build at Spencer's father and not just because the young boy would one day be his consort or mate, be because it enraged him at the thought that any parent would be so careless with their child.

"So how old are you?" Dave asked as he opened the passenger door for Spencer.

"Seven," Spencer said proudly holding up seven fingers.

Dave tried to conceal his surprise, because Spencer was awfully small for a seven-year-old and the only reason he had thought four or five was because he was very articulate and able to talk clearly. So he likely wasn't getting proper nutrition, Dave thought, which he knew was very important to a human like his consort.

"So what's your father's name and what does he do for a living?" Dave asked gently.

Spencer gave him another wary, suspicious look, but finally answered after several minutes, "William and he's a lawyer."

Dave filed that information away and he was going to check into William Reid and also keep an eye on Spencer until it was time to tell him.

"And what's your mother's name?" Dave asked gently.

"Diana," Spencer said his face lighting up at the mention of his mother.

So obviously Spencer loved his mother, because he certainly hadn't seen that expression on the boy's face when he had mentioned his father, which told Dave more then Spencer probably realized.

Spencer gave Dave the address and the two of them chatted as Dave drove.

Dave absorbed the little facts that Spencer told him and was determined to keep an eye on his consort, so he would know when the time was right to reveal that the two of them were meant to be. He wasn't exactly sure how Spencer would accept it since he was apparently very logical and scientific, despite the fact that he was only seven years old. On the other hand, vampires were not unknown, which would only help when it finally became time to tell his consort about the bond. Of course, Spencer might very well not accept that the two of them did share a bond, but hopefully that would not be the case and that was for the future anyway, as it would likely be at least 20 to 25 years before he told Spencer about the connection they shared.

Dave learned on the drive back to his consort's house that Spencer was a very intelligent little boy and it wouldn't surprise Dave to discover that he had a very high IQ or if it was considered genius level.

"Thank you, for bringing me home," Spencer said politely, as Dave pulled into the driveway.

"You're welcome," Dave told him warmly. "Contact me if you need anything," he added handing the boy his business card.

Spencer took it and studied it for a second and then nodded putting it in his pocket.

Dave watched, as his consort entered the house with his key and once he was sure that he was okay he drove away his thoughts running at least a hundred miles an hour.

He had a lot of contacts here in Vegas and he knew just who to call to get information on William Reid. He was immediately on the phone one hand on the wheel dialing a number from memory.

"David, darling!" came a voice, "and what can I do for you?"

"Charlotte, I need a favor," Dave said calmly.

"Anything, David! You know that!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Dave told her precisely what he wanted, although he didn't tell her why he wanted the information, but considering he always paid her considerable fee without complaint along with a bonus she never asked.

All Charlotte Jardim knew was that Dave was a vampire that was centuries old, but that he would never ask you to do anything against her conscious or the law. He would tell her what he wanted the information for if he felt it was necessary, but would not if he didn't feel like the information was required and she respected his privacy.

"Just get me the information as soon as you can would you Char?" Dave asked

"Of course, Dave, darling," Charlotte's voice came back warmly. "I'll contact you when I have something it probably won't be more than a day or two. Will you still be in Vegas or elsewhere?"

"I'll still be in Vegas for little while," Dave said. "A few days anyway."

"Alright then I'll get back to you," Charlotte promised hanging up.

Dave shut off his phone and thought about what to do next as he drove back to his hotel.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

It was less than a day later when Charlotte called him back.

"Well, that was fast," Dave said amused.

"Well, information on William Reid isn't exactly hard to come by," Charlotte begin to explain. "You should have given me a harder task to accomplish."

"Just give me the highlights and you can send me a more detailed report in a few days," Dave suggested.

Charlotte did as Dave requested and gave him the highlights

Dave listened with half an ear, as he thought about his consort who was still seven year old child and it would be at least 15 years before they could be together. Of course, 15 years was nothing to a vampire really, but it was going to be hard to let Spencer live the life he deserved until he was ready. Of course, Dave wouldn't even think about fucking a child, and so it would have to wait until he was at least 18, but Dave truly wanted him to have a life and so if he had to wait until Spencer was at least 40, then he could do it, no matter how difficult it was.

"Good work," Dave told her. "Dig deeper though, this is just surface information, things that are easily found out. I want to know every single thing that you can find on him and his family."

Charlotte wanted to ask why this William Reid was so important to Dave, but she restrained herself if only because she respected him and she knew that Dave wouldn't tell her even if she asked and he might just lose his temper, which didn't happen often, but it had in the past when he felt that someone was butting into his affairs when they had no business doing so.

"Will do," Charlotte responded.

"Keep me updated," Dave said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Dave sat back on king sized bed and thought about what he had learned.

Fact: William Franklin Reid: Attorney-at-law.

Fact: Partner at one of the most respected law firms in Las Vegas.

Fact: Married to Diana Monica Reid formerly Sawyer who was a literature professor at the University of Nevada.

Fact: The couple had two sons, twins Spencer and Quinton.

Fact: Both boys were apparently brilliant and had already skipped several grades.

Dave winced at that, because he knew very well that kids could be cruel and the twin boys were likely teased and bullied and it would only get worse once they actually got to high school, as children, particularly teenagers didn't like being shown up by someone who was considerably younger. He wasn't sure what he could do about it though, as he didn't want Spencer or his brother for that matter to know that he was watching them from a distance and 7 year olds or not they were bound to ask why he was doing that, especially as intelligent as they were and he didn't want to show his hand too soon.

Dave could only hoped that the bullies didn't break his consort's spirit or his brother's for that matter. Dave was amazed that Charlotte had managed to pick up not only the facts that were known, but also several rumors that the marriage was not a happy one in the short time that she'd had so far. She really was the best at what she did and therefore, worth her considerable fee.

Dave thought that perhaps, if his consort's brother was willing to be changed that that might make Spencer more comfortable to have the person he was closest to with him for eternity, but that was for the future.

Of course, it was very possible that sometime in the next 20 years Spencer would get married and if that happened then Dave wasn't sure what he was going to do for he knew he would be unhappy without his consort, but he didn't want to interfere in a happy marriage.

Well, Dave supposed there was no point of worrying about it, since his consort was only seven years old right now but Dave well knew that those years would pass fast, although not fast enough as far as he was concerned, but really 30 or 40 years was nothing to a vampire.

Dave thought about what little he knew from Charlotte and also the fact that Spencer had told him and knew he was going to keep a very close eye on the situation.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

18 years later

"Is nice to meet you, I'm Spencer Reid," Spencer said shyly as he shook Dave's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Dave said calmly, not giving away his real feelings at seeing his consort for the first time in nearly 20 years, although that wasn't easy, but luckily he had plenty of practice.

It wasn't really surprising that Spencer didn't remember him considering they had only been together for about half an hour back 18 years ago and he had no intention in mentioning that the younger man was his consort until they got to know each other better.

Dave had kept a very close eye on his consort and his twin brother and through the years he had been very proud of Spencer in particular.

Dave had known that Spencer had gone to college at just 12 years old, where he had again been bullied since not many 12 year olds went to college after all, but his mate had persevered and had come out stronger for it, but well aware of the evils in the world. In other words he had lost his innocence, although it was debatable that any innocence had remained after his rather rough childhood.

His brother Quinton had also gone to college at the same time and they had decided together to go to the same one so that they could be roommates and so that they had the support of each other.

When Dave had discovered that the father had left his wife and two sons penniless he had been enraged beyond anything and destroyed some very valuable objects, but he had also reached a decision and had decided that since William Reid had decided not to provide for his wife and his sons then he was going to do something about the situation and so he had. What made the situation even worse was he had discovered that Diana Reid couldn't work anymore, because she had schizophrenia which caused her to be delusional. He was amazed that not many people knew that, as the boys had kept quiet about it, probably because they hadn't wanted to go into foster care and for that Dave could hardly blame them, since some of those places could be just as bad or worse than an orphanage or the child's own family. It was rather difficult to survive in such places and he doubted that the boys would have been kept together if they had gone into foster care, although it was possible. Still there were a lot of monsters in the world and they were not obvious most of the time and Dave shuddered to think what could possibly have happened to Spencer and his twin in the care of their foster parents, although it was very possible that they might have landed in at least a decent foster home, but the odds against that happening made Dave shiver in dread inwardly. Dave was absolutely astonished that Spencer and Quinton had been able to handle their mother on their own, as she would likely have been having delusions on a normal basis, especially if she wasn't on medication or if it wasn't working, but there had been nothing he could do about it, not without revealing himself and so what he had done in the end was set up an account for the Reid family and claimed it was from a distant unknown relative in Scotland and hired a trust fund manager that had cut them a check every month and also worked to increase the amount that had been given originally.

He had been told that both boys had been skeptical about the distant unknown relative story from Scotland, even though that's where that that particular branch of the family originated hundreds of years ago and had questioned the lawyer extensively even though they had only been 10 years old.

The attorney had fed them a story about how their distant relative was dying and he was leaving them his fortune because his relatives in Scotland didn't deserve it, because they were greedy and lazy.

Dave knew that neither boy really believed the story, but weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, as they really needed the money to help take care of their mother and other basic needs and since it was all legal they saw no reason not to make use of the money, even if they didn't believe that they had some kind of cousin several times removed in Scotland.

Sometimes Dave thought wryly that both those boys were too intelligent for their own good, but at least they weren't to prideful to accept money that was given to them freely with no strings attached.

As for William Reid, Dave had made sure that he got what he deserved and no he hadn't killed the man, although that had been extremely tempting. However, he had made sure that his numerous indiscretions with women, a lot of who were just high price call girls or street whores, became known and then he had really gotten vicious and hit the man where it hurt the most and that was in his wallet. He had created a rumor where William Reid liked to fuck children and whether or not it was true it had absolutely ruined his career which was what Dave had been aiming for. It didn't matter if the rumors were true and that they couldn't be proven because humans tended to believe the worst of others.

Dave had watched from a distance in savage satisfaction, as William Reid barely managed to hang onto what money he had as an investigation into the allegations had begun and even though the cops didn't find anything he had been fired from his job as the reputation of the firm was far more important to those in charge than one attorney no matter how good he was.

Hitting Spencer's father where it hurt him the most was much better than actually killing him Dave thought in satisfaction because this way William Reid could suffer for years before he finally died and whether that was a natural death, some kind of medical ailment or if the man suicided didn't really matter to him, although he would prefer that the man that Spencer shared half his DNA with live for decades longer, preferably until the end of his days and died a natural death of old age, but he would take what he could get.

As for his consort he had been as proud as any parent when he discovered that Spencer was going to college at just 12 along with his brother and that he had gotten several degrees by the time he was 20. He had been even prouder when he had decided to join the FBI even though he knew how dangerous it was and he had been grateful when he had been pulled directly into the BAU, because most of his contributions would be from behind the scenes and, although he would have some fieldwork he wasn't likely to be in as many dangerous situations because he had been pulled into the behavioral analyst unit for his brain more than for his athletic skills, which were incredibly meager because he was so clumsy, although that would change once he was a vampire. Dave well knew that it was only Gideon pulling some strings that had allowed Spencer to skip several of the normal career steps and he would be forever grateful, even if his old friend never knew it.

Dave had given it a few years before he had come back to the BAU, although he was the one that had originally started the unit along with Jason Gideon and Max Ryan. Gideon leaving was a godsend in disguise, because it gave him a chance to fill in the gap and he didn't even have to be trained because he already had honed his skills years ago, even if he hadn't had a chance to practice them very much in the last decade.

So he saw the man that would be his consort for the first time since he was seven years old face-to-face instead of just hearing all the reports about him or watching him from a very long distance so he wouldn't be spotted. Spencer would soon be 25, but that was still too young in Dave's mind to tell him the truth, because he had been turned at 35, but he could be patient, as just working beside Spencer almost every day would be a balm for his soul. Besides, the two of them needed to get to know each other much better before he knew Spencer would trust him even a little since from what he knew about his mate he didn't trust very easily and that wasn't really surprising considering his background. He trusted the rest of the team that was true, but they had been working with him for a couple of years already, but technically he was a stranger and new to the current team, so it was going to take time to build up the trust between them, but Dave was more then willing to put in the effort required.

Dave started to get to know his new teammates and he was immediately aware that Spencer was studying him curiously, although he was being very subtle about it, but then ever since he had met Spencer every vampire sense was tuned to his consort it wasn't surprising that he was aware he was being watched.

Dave well knew that Spencer couldn't just ignore the puzzle and he supposed that he was one, because after all he had come back after a decade of being away. Dave also knew that Spencer was hurting from Gideon's departure, since he was well aware the two had been close and so he would work on being friends with his consort first and then hopefully something else later.

"Welcome back, Dave," Hotch told his old friend with a smile.

"Thank you," Dave told Aaron and with a smile of his own as the two friends shook hands. "I really missed being here and since I knew you needed an experienced profiler thanks to Gideon leaving I just decided that it was time for me to return. Besides, if truth be known I was bored," he added in a soft voice and Aaron nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I can certainly understand that," Hotch agreed, since he knew very well that vampires got bored easily and often depending on how old they were and whether or not they had someone special to share their lives with and since his old friend was around five hundred years old it was certainly understandable how he could have become bored since he had never found someone to share his eternity with, although he was sure that was about to change.

Aaron didn't mention the look he had seen past between Spencer and Dave, because he figured it was none of his business unless it became a problem in the field, but he had no doubt it wouldn't as both Dave and Reid were to professional to allow any sort of relationship to interfere with their jobs. He knew very well that Dave had yet to find his consort or mate and he figured that Spencer was it, but he was sure that Dave would be cautious and get to know Reid first before even mentioning that little fact because he was likely to be rejected if he didn't, since he knew very well that Reid didn't trust easily and from what little he knew his subordinate's childhood there was a good reason for that.

Vampire's were a known species even though it was hard to tell who was one as they looked human and most were very, very discreet when they had to feed.

Vampire's still fed from humans, but they never took a life and only took enough in order to stave off their thirst, although there were those that killed either by accident, because they couldn't control themselves or deliberately. Mostly though there were blood banks set up where people donated their blood and the vampires went to one in order to feed and it didn't matter whether it was laced with some kind of drug or if it was pure blood as it did not affect one of the undead, although all vampires preferred the pure, untainted blood of course and preferably fresh from a a mortal. Still, vampires could make a meal off any type of blood really, even if they did prefer it straight from the source. Vampires that didn't use the blood banks that had been set up for them specifically mostly dined on bums and if one was found dead well mostly they were just buried and their death wasn't too closely investigated for the most part as the streets killed them often enough, practically every day and most cops simply didn't have the resources to investigate such deaths very thoroughly as sad as that tended to be.

"So long as we don't have a case why don't you join me for dinner somewhere?" Hotch suggested. "We can catch up, since we haven't seen each other in so long."

"Sounds good," Dave said with a smile of his own knowing he was likely going to be grilled about his interest in Spencer Reid, as he was sure that his old friend Aaron Hotchner hadn't missed the interaction between them, since he was a very observant man, as he should know since he had trained him. His old friend also was well aware of the fact that, although it was blood that was his true substance he could eat regular human food as well and the same would be true of Spencer once he was changed.

Still dinner with an old friend was a good idea and he was looking forward to it.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"So did you come back to the BAU, just because Gideon left or is there some other reason?" Hotch questioned his friend quietly after the two of them had ordered dinner.

"What makes you think I didn't just come back because Gideon left and I was bored?" Dave asked his friend his expression unfathomable.

"Oh, several things," Hotch told his old friend with a small smile. "For one thing you seemed to expect Reid to be there and as far as I know the two of you have never met. Another is you didn't look surprised at all when you shook Spencer's hand and the rather strong electrical surge that went up your arm. I'm already figured out that he's your consort, just from what you told me about them when we were working together a decade ago, so my question is have the two of you met before and if that's the case why haven't you been together however, long ago that was."

Dave chuckled and said, "I should've known that you would see things that the others didn't simply because you know me and the others don't yet, but to answer your question, yes, Spencer and I have met before, but he was only a seven year old little boy when we did. We met totally by accident as I was coming out of the Bellagio casino having won a bundle and suddenly a little hand pulls on the leg of my pants. I looked down to see him looking up at me and I wondered what he's doing out so late at night with no parent in sight and he tells me that his father ordered him to wait for him and that he's been waiting for hours and his father never showed up."

"He's lucky he wasn't killed," Hotch growled looking furious and Dave nodded, as all his old feelings of hate and anger towards William Reid coming to the surface.

"Believe me, I agree and William Reid is lucky I didn't go and rip him apart, as once I had knelt down and looked in Spencer's eyes I knew that he was my consort or would be once he grew up. Of course, I would've felt the same for any child that had been abandoned by a parent, but I was doubly furious after what I had discovered just from looking into Spencer's eyes."

"So I'm assuming you watched him from a distance, since I certainly would have if I was a vampire and I had found my consort who was still a child," Hotch said and Dave nodded in agreement.

"I did keep an eye on him and his brother and when I found out that the father had left just a few years after we had met I made sure that I looked after them and opened up an account in his and his brother's names. I made up some story about a distant relative from Scotland that was dying who didn't want all his greedy relatives to get a hold of his fortune, which neither boy ever believed as they were just too intelligent for their own good," Dave explained with a grin.

Hotch chuckled at that, because he knew Spencer at least was very intelligent and he couldn't see him being that much different when he was a child.

"In any case, they accepted the money, since it came with no strings attached and it helped see them through, as the father left them with no funds whatsoever and left the family he was so disappointed in, to disappear out of their lives."

"I don't know much about Spencer's past, except what I've learned from the comments he's made from time to time, but I already knew that his father was something of a bastard," said Hotch.

"That's the understatement of the millennium," Dave snorted in contempt.

"I'm assuming I don't want to know what you did to him for what he did to his own sons," Hotch suggested and Dave chuckled as Aaron knew him to well.

"Oh, don't worry the bastard is still alive, as I wanted to draw out his agony," Dave said. "I truly hope he lives out the rest of his years."

"I don't need to know the details," Hotch said hastily. "I know very well that vampires can be a rather vengeful race and that whatever punishment you meted out is appropriate, but still I am an attorney as well as working for the FBI, so not only do I not need know the details I don't want to know the details."

"Oh, don't worry so much, Aaron, I didn't do anything illegal, just started a few well-placed rumors," Dave said chuckling wickedly.

Hotch had his own suspicions about what Dave had actually done in revenge for what William Reid had done to his own sons, particularly Spencer, but still he didn't need to know the details, as there was such a thing as plausible deniability after all.

"So what are you going to do about Spencer now?" Hotch asked. "I'm sure you know that he doesn't trust easily if you've been keeping a distant eye on him for all these years."

"As hard as it will be on me I'll get to know him first and I'll tell him probably by the time he's 35 or so since that's the age I look," Dave said. "I know I'll need to work slowly, become his friend first, so that hopefully, when it's time to reveal that he is my consort, he will accept it and trust my word because I've gone out of my way to get to know him and gain his trust."

"You know that's not for about 10 years," Hotch said and Dave nodded. "I'm not saying that it's not the right plan, because if you work at it you'll likely succeed, but you had better not be too obvious about it because Spencer isn't stupid and might figure it out sooner than you really expect him to."

"Believe me, I know that Spencer isn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination and if he does figure it out before I'm ready to tell him then I'll be honest, because I know lying could be the worst thing I could do. I've been getting regular reports on him and his brother ever since they were both seven years old after all and I'm well aware that due mostly to their father that neither one of them trusts people easily, which is why I know I need to take things slowly, become very good friends first."

"That's a good plan," Hotch said with a nod, "although he's likely going to wonder why you're going out of your way to become such good friends with him, because there is a vast age difference after all."

"But that's true of all vampires and the humans they interact with," Dave said, "as no one except another vampire can be close in age to one, unless it's a very young vampire of course, which that means less than a hundred."

"Well, I wish you all the luck in the world, my friend," Hotch told Dave who nodded gratefully. "I know it won't be easy on you either to wait even five more years to tell Reid that he is your consort, because after all you've been waiting for him to grow up for the last 18 as it is."

"No, it won't be easy, but hopefully it will be worth it in the end," Dave said and Hotch nodded in agreement.

"You're an honorable man, David Rossi and I'm sure you'll succeed in your plan, but just make sure you're always honest with him and never lie to him, because believe me, he'll know, as he's extremely perceptive and he'll never trust you again if you do," Hotch advised.

"That's the plan, as I want him to trust me completely and not think I'm going to betray him in someway," Dave said with such longing in his eyes that it nearly broke Hotch's heart. "I did seriously consider adopting him and Quin, but I didn't want him to think of me as a father, as I doubt he ever would've agreed to get into a relationship with me if I had."

"And people would have called you a lot of vile names for what you were doing to your adopted son," Hotch suggested and Dave nodded.

"I still would have done it if I had believed it was the best course of action and damn peoples nosiness and need to interfere in things that don't concern them, but that's one reason I didn't do it and why I want to wait until we look at least similar in age, because that way people won't make as many comments, except those against two men being together that is," Dave snorted. "It has been hard watching him from a distance and just getting regular reports on him and Quin, but that doesn't mean I wasn't proud of him, of both of them, when both boys went to college at 12 or when Spencer decided to join the BAU. It'll be much easier being around him almost every day, then it has been for the last 18 years where I didn't actually see him, just got regular reports on his and his brother's progress."

"So you were planning on coming back all along, at least when you found out that Reid had joined your old unit," Hotch suggested with a smile, as it's exactly what he would have done, if he had been a vampire whose consort was part of a unit he had helped start, if the opportunity had arisen to do so unexpectedly. He certainly wouldn't have turned down the opportunity to work beside his consort if that had occurred.

"I was still working out a plan on how to introduce myself to him, so Gideon leaving was a godsend, as that meant I could just take his spot and I didn't even need to be trained since I already had the skills, because I'm the one that helped start the unit in the first place, so I admit that Gideon retiring was a Godsend, even if it was rather unexpected," Dave admitted with a wry smile.

"Well, no matter you're reasons for coming back I'm glad you did," Hotch said.

"So I'm I and for more than the obvious reasons," Dave said sincerely.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

Three years later

Spencer thought about his relationship with the elder profiler David Rossi and realized that in the last three years the two of them had become very good friends.

After Dave and him had known each other for awhile Spencer had remembered how the old vampire had helped him out and driven him home when he was seven years old. It had taken him awhile to remember that because it had been so long ago that he had had to drag it from the depths of his memory, as he had been sure that he had met Dave before, because of the feelings of familiarity. Spencer still wasn't sure if Dave remembered that or not, but considering that all vampires were like him and never forgot anything it was likely that he did. Dave had never brought the subject up though, not once, perhaps, not wanting to bring up such a painful time in his life, which was very considerate of him, but then Dave was always considerate unlike so many people today.

Spencer was still trying to solve the puzzle of what had made him ask Dave for help that day when he was seven as he had been waiting in that diner across from that casino for hours, but the café had closed and his father still hadn't come for him. He knew that some of the adults in the café were concerned about him, because there had been no adults present and he was still quite young to be left on his own, especially for such a long length of time. He was still surprised that no one had called the cops, but he was glad they had not, as that would have just caused a big stink, when his father was contacted. The cops might even have discovered what his and Quin's homelife was like and that would have been very bad, as the two of them would have likely been sent at least temporarily to a foster home. Spencer could just imagine his father ranting and raving about the invasion of privacy and then taking it out on him and Quin, which caused Reid to shudder, as he imagined that scenario.

He remembered seeing Dave walking to his car and had hurried across the street being careful not to be hit by a car, as for some reason he still couldn't explain he felt, as if he could trust the tall dark handsome stranger from the second he had set eyes on him through the window and he still wasn't sure even to this day why he had done so, even after he had remembered meeting David Rossi once before, years later.

Spencer remembered Dave's kindness though he had yet to work out why the ancient vampire had taken the time to help a seven year old boy except that he was a genuinely kind and caring individual, which Spencer knew from experience, as he had seen how Dave interacted with the few children they came across on cases, in the last three years.

Finally the connection that he seemed to share with Dave had bugged him for over three years now and so at the next opportunity when he and Dave were alone he was going to ask his good friend exactly what was the connection he felt and why he was drawn to the vampire like a moth to a flame or a magpie to something shiny and also ask why the famous David Rossi had taken someone as young as him under his wing as he had only been about a month from being 25 when the two of them had met and even now he was only 28, while Dave was well over 500 as he well knew even if he only looked around 30 to 35.

Dave for his part seemed to appreciate how his mind worked, which Spencer had always thought kind of appropriate considering that it was mostly older people that seemed to appreciate his skills and talents as every one on the team was years older then he was, although none of them were as old as Dave of course, but then none of them were vampires either. It wasn't that all people that were at least a decade older than he was appreciated the way his mind worked and most definitely didn't appreciate the way he tended to babble, but that team had a accepted it was just part of his personalty and that he couldn't help, but display his knowledge. They knew that he didn't do it just to show other people up and that it was just part of who he was and that acceptance meant everything to him, because he certainly hadn't had many friends, really not any, except for his brother Quin, which had made high school and college not as bad as he knew it could have been, because he had always had someone to talk to about how bad the bullying was, although he regretted that his twin had shared his pain as he had been bullied as well and just as badly as teenagers didn't like being shown up by two children they considered snotnosed and who they felt didn't belong no matter how intelligent.

Spencer thought about how close he and Dave had become even closer than him and Morgan who was like another brother to him and he knew that if what he suspected was accurate then there was a reason that this much older vampire had worked to become such good friends with him.

What did he suspect others might wonder? If they could read his mind they would think he was off his rocker to use a well known phrase, because from the unconscious signals that Dave had been giving off he believed that he was the vampire's consort or mate, because to him there was no other reason that David Rossi had worked so hard to gain his trust and his friendship. It wasn't that they wouldn't have been friends on the team, just that he sincerely doubted they would have spent so much time together outside of work, particularly alone without the rest of the team around. Dave didn't seem to mind when he babbled about the many things he knew a great deal about and they'd had plenty of long conversations where he had expanded on whatever subject he was talking about and Dave had actually listened and asked him to explain more in-depth. Spencer had slowly come to the realization that Dave actually enjoyed it when he babbled about a particular subject and he was the only one, because even the rest of the team usually shushed him, even if they did it gently and not in a condensing manner. Spencer well knew that they cared for him and considered him a son or a brother and he was grateful to them for their acceptance, as that they put up with his quirks, but then he put up with theirs as well so he supposed it was only fair that they did his as well.

Finally Spencer got up the courage to approach Dave about what he was thinking and went and saw the older man in his office before he changed his mind or lost the courage to actually do what he had in mind.

"Dave, we need to talk," Spencer told the older man quietly studying him intently.

Dave nodded, as he realized there was there was an intense and somehow heated knowledge in his consort's eyes and Dave had a feeling he knew exactly what Spencer wanted to say. He really should've known that Spencer would figure out exactly why he had worked so hard to become friends with him considering their age gap, not that that really mattered to one of his kind because everybody was practically an infant compared to a vampire unless they were a very young one. In other words less than 100, since most humans didn't live past 80 or 85 years of age, although they're were a few that had lived to be over hundred mostly women.

"Yes, we do," Dave agreed calmly, although on the inside he was extremely nervous. He knew that he and Spencer had become very good friends, but being friends was different from being lovers or consorts and he only hoped that he had been a good enough friend that Spencer would consider being officially turned into a vampire and being his consort and equal in every way too himself.

He knew he could be arrogant and hard to deal with sometimes, but Spencer seemed to have no problem telling him he was being an asshole or highhanded and he was the only one, well, besides, Aaron, that ever did. He was well aware that occasionally he needed his attitude knocked down a peg or two, since he could indeed be arrogant and highhanded sometimes, as it just came with being confident in himself, so it was mostly unconscious and not deliberate. However, he could be arrogant deliberately when the situation called for it as well, especially around other alphas that thought they could be all aggressive and push him or a member of the team around, though that was mostly Spencer and JJ who didn't have alpha personalities, like he, Aaron or Morgan did. Neither did Garcia come to think of it, but she worked mostly behind the scenes and didn't go out in the field, except very rarely, so she didn't really count in this case.

"We can do that after work so long as we don't catch a case," Dave suggested and Spencer nodded.

"We're unlikely to get a case at this point, considering that it's only a couple of hours until quitting time," Spencer said, "although I will concede that it's possible, if not very likely."

"And that's why you waited until now to say anything," Dave suggested with a certain knowledge in his eyes.

"Well, yes, I figured that if we weren't on a case on the weekend, then you and I could talk and if we were then it could wait until we had a day or two off. The job comes first always and I wasn't about to be rushed through what we have to talk about," Spencer explained simply his expression bland and unreadable. "I knew the weekend would be the perfect time for us to talk, so long as we weren't flying to some distant city."

Dave inwardly smirked at that, because he should've known that Spencer wouldn't want to talk until he was sure they had a day or two free in order to deal with the implications of their conversation and the revelations it revealed. The team was unlikely to be called on the weekends, which they always technically had off unless there was a kidnapping of a child or something else equally serious or were already involved in a case, beforehand. Child kidnappings were always time sensitive and the first 48 hours were critical, as to whether or not they found the child alive or not. Of course, there always were exceptions to the general rule, because human nature was so varied that they couldn't always predict whether or not one of the kidnappers would lose his temper and kill the child even if they hadn't meant to or multiple other scenarios.

"Alright we'll talk," Dave agreed immediately, "at my place since in general apartment walls tend to be extremely thin and what I have to say is for you alone to hear. I'll fix some dinner since this talk might take awhile."

Spencer immediately agreed with that and then headed back to his desk without another word, Dave watching him go with a bemused, but nervous expression.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

Dave whistled softly as he prepared grilled chicken breast in tomato sauce and tried not to dwell on how nervous he was because he knew if this explanation didn't go the way he hoped it would, Spencer would likely never agree to become his consort and his love for all eternity. Also their friendship may very well go down the drain no matter how close they seemed to be at the moment. You would think that as a vampire Dave wouldn't care about cooking, but since he could eat, even if it didn't really do anything for him like blood did he hadn't minded, as it was a way to help him relax after a stressful case and before that it had been a way to pass at least a little bit of time even if a lot of the stuff he cooked went to various homeless shelters in whatever city he was living in at that time. Besides, he was Italian and most Italians knew how to cook, even if centuries ago it hadn't been considered proper for a man to do woman's work. Nowadays though, it didn't matter who did the cooking whether that was a man or a woman even if it was still considered a woman's job to fix a meal for her husband. Dave know very well that he would be doing the majority of the cooking for centuries to come, because he had found that Spencer had absolutely no interest in learning how as he usually he ate at restaurant or takeout. Of course, when Dave had been born he hadn't had any interest in cooking either, so it was very possible at some point his consort would change his mind and allow him to teach him how to prepare a meal, but that was for the future.

Dave had just finished putting the meal on the table when he heard a key turn in the lock with his keen vampire hearing and so he knew that Spencer had finally arrived and right on time to, but then Spencer had always been the punctual type, so it wasn't surprising.

"You're right on time," Dave told Spencer cheerfully, as he uncorked a bottle of wine that was over a hundred years old since this was a special occasion. He had quite an extensive wine cellar in this house, but he also had various wine cellars in other houses all around the world and some of the wine he had was over 300 years old. Lucky for him wine didn't spoil and it only got richer as it aged, but it was a good thing that nobody knew about his extensive wine collection or he'd have people trying to rob him for it, since wine that was over 50 years old was quite valuable and would sell on the black market for a considerable amount, depending of course, on who had produced said wine and he had quite a number of well known names that would have people trying to conk him on the head and get him to tell them the location. Of course, Dave well knew that would only happen if somebody who was familiar with wines and brandies and other liquors knew how valuable his collection truly was, but he had at least $10 million just in liquors in his various cellars all around the world.

"The wine is already uncorked if you want a glass," Dave added.

"What's the occasion?" Spencer asked curiously, as he poured himself a glass of wine even if he much preferred coffee, but he guessed that wasn't surprising because he had still been too young to drink wine when he had graduated college at 20. Spencer then filled Dave's glass as well without comment, before handing it to the vampire, who thanked him with a smile, which turned his insides to mush instantly.

Spencer felt his insides squirm pleasantly and he had wondered over the last three years how one person's smile could make him feel as if he had a million butterflies fluttering around in his stomach and the thing was that it was only David Rossi's smile that he knew was for him alone that did that to him even though he knew many handsome men and gorgeous woman would disagree. Sure he had been attracted to other men in the past and never a woman, but that had been nothing compared to what he felt for the man that had become so important to him just in the last three years. Spencer had often wondered if Dave was using his vampire charm on him, but know that if he was then he would be willing to do anything to please him, even if he regretted it later, so that wasn't likely, because Spencer knew very well that nobody could resist a vampire that turned on the charm, not unless they were aware of what was happening and had a very strong will. Besides, Dave was to honest to do such a think, except when luring his prey to feed off of before leaving then somewhere relatively safe to wake up naturally feeling all weak from the loss of blood, but that could be corrected with food and more rest.

"No occasion," Dave said with a shrug, nonchalantly not giving away how nervous he was. "You don't have to drink any if you don't feel like it, as you know I do have a pot of coffee brewing since I know it's your favorite beverage."

"You don't ply me with a over a hundred year old bottle of wine if there was no occasion, Dave," Spencer said, as he read the date on the wine bottle, "but that's okay I do enjoy a glass of wine occasionally," Spencer demurred taking a sip of the rich, but fruity wine, "even if I do prefer coffee."

"Well, the meal is ready," Dave said, as he took the bread out of the oven as soon as it dinged and placed a couple of slices apiece on the two plates before he put the plates on the table.

"It looks and smells delicious," Spencer murmured. Spencer took a bite closing his eyes as taste exploded over his tongue.

Dave for his part just looked at his consort while his eyes were closed with unconcealed longing, but made sure that his normal expression had returned by the time that Spencer opened them a few seconds later, as now was not the time to reveal the emotions of love, lust and longing that he felt for his consort Spencer Reid and had ever since he was seven years old, although that had been more of a fatherly love at that time. Sure, he had felt a connection to his consort, but he'd refused to think of a seven year old, as somebody to have sex with considering he had been just a child. He had been as proud as any papa when he had learned all that his consort had accomplished by the time he was 20 and how he had gotten five different degrees in just eight years. Of course, in order to accomplish that he hadn't had any kind of social life, but considering how intelligent he was and how much he and his brother had been bullied that wasn't in the least surprising.

"You should have become a professional chef instead of a profiler, because you could give most cooks a run for their money," Spencer complimented Dave.

"Just decades and decades of practice," Dave shrugged, because although he was proud of his cooking skills he didn't really make a big deal about them. "I really didn't start cooking until about 150 years ago, as it was a way to pass the time and it was mostly trial and error, because back then men just didn't do the cooking or if they did they certainly didn't talk about it, because they would have been teased at the very least and possibly bullied. Of course, all professional chefs back then were men, but even if you cooked for a living you certainly didn't brag about it. Nowadays I don't have as much time to cook, as I would like even if most of what I do prepare goes to the homeless shelters around the city or into my freezer to be eaten when I'm not in the mood to cook, but want a good meal."

The two men ate in companionable silence until their plates were clean and then they went into the living room, Dave taking the wine bottle and their glasses with them.

"So you said you wanted to talk," Dave prompted as he drank from his wine glass and tried his best to keep his expression and body language normal and not reveal the fact that he felt as if his stomach was in knots.

"So I did," Spencer said, as he took a sip of wine trying to hide his nervousness.

"Go ahead and tell me whatever you want to and I promise we'll still be friends afterwards," Dave prompted gently.

Spencer exhaled nervously not being able to stop himself then said quietly, "We've been friends for three years now and I am as close to you as I am to Morgan, closer in some ways."

The only difference is that I don't think of Morgan in a sexual way and we really are just friends, Spencer thought, while you David Rossi are an entirely different matter.

I hope to be closer to you then Morgan or the rest of our teammates soon, Dave thought.

"At first I wondered why you made such an effect with me, as I would have worked with you, even if we hadn't become the close friends that we are and I would have trusted you to watch my back out in the field even if you hadn't gone out of your way to gain my trust outside the work arena. At first I wondered what your motives were for seeming to work so hard so that we became friends outside the job, but then very recently it all just sort of clicked for me and I think I know why you have put in so much effort."

"And why do you believe I put in so much effort to become your friend even when we are not working considering our age gap?" Dave asked his tone calm despite the fact that his stomach was in knots, which was an unusual occurrence for him. "Of course, to a vampire you must realize that all mortals are going to seem young to us depending on how old we are."

"Well," Spencer said trying to figure out how he wanted to say what he was thinking, because he knew that it was important and even though he knew that his brain usually worked at the speed of light, much faster than other peoples, now he wanted to take great care in what he was about to say, as he didn't want to go into babble mode as Morgan affectionately called it when he just started spouting off facts. "I recognize that we share many similar interests despite the age gap, but still in the first year and a half or so I tried to figure why you had taken such an interest in me. I mean you invited me out to the movies or to your home for a meal or to discuss books you know I had read that you had as well. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy those long discussions we would get into or the food you plied me with, but I couldn't help, but wonder in the back of my mind why you were spending so much time with me outside of work that is, since we see each other sometimes for 8 to 18 hours a day depending. I thought at first that you just wanted to get me out of my comfort zone, as you learned quickly that I didn't have much of a life outside of the BAU, but I figured that's all that was at least at first, especially since Morgan and Garcia in particular try to do the same thing frequently."

"And now?" Dave asked carefully the knots in his stomach seeming to become tighter instead of looser and were more like boulders instead of knots.

"And now in the last few months I figured that you wouldn't have put so much work in getting to know me or spending our days off together instead of getting yourself a date or doing something on your own if that was all it was. I knew that there was no way you could have a lady or two on the side considering we spend practically all our waking hours together."

No I definitely don't have a lady on the side, Dave thought with an inward chuckle, as I'm not interested in anybody but you and I never will be again, even if you were to die on me I would search all the world for your reincarnation, as I firmly believe that every human or magical is reincarnated at some point because I have met plenty of people in my time that act so much like people I have known in the past and even their looks tend to be similar, although not exact.

Dave wished with all his heart that Spencer would just spit out what he was thinking as all this waiting and tension was going to kill him if his consort just kept spouting off his reasons instead of just getting to the heart of the matter, but he also knew that Spencer was nervous as well and this was his way of calming himself down before he said what he was truly thinking and so Dave was determined to be patient as hard as that was.

"I believe that you've worked so hard to become somebody I trust, a very good friend, because I'm your mate and now you get to tell me whether I'm right or not or whether I'm completely off the mark. If that's the case, then I need to work on my profiling skills," Spencer finished nervously running a hand through his dark brown hair and Dave almost blinked at the suddenness of it as the words penetrated his brain.

"No, you're not off the mark as you put it," Dave said, as calmly, as possible trying to keep his expression from being hopeful. "However, we vampires prefer the word consort to mate, although either word applies."

"Is that why you put so much effect into gaining my trust and getting to know me?" asked Spencer his tone neutral, although the butterflies in his stomach felt as if they had increased a thousandfold.

"Partly," Dave admitted candidly hoping he wasn't ruining his chances here, but he also knew if he wasn't completely honest that would definitely ruin them, so it was just better if he didn't try to fib or tell a white lie, because after all Spencer was a profiler and while most people couldn't read him when he wanted to conceal his emotions Spencer could usually read him like a book, "but mostly it's because I genuinely love you, but if all you can offer me is friendship then I'm willing to accept that."

Spencer studied Dave for a moment through narrowed eyes, but finally he relaxed when he realized that his friend of three years was being completely forthright and truthful and wasn't trying to conceal his body language or emotions, which showed up on his face and the hope in his eyes was heartbreaking to see.

"Did you know that I was your consort when I was seven and you drove me home, because my father just left me on my own all day?" asked Spencer next.

"Yes," Dave admitted. "I knew the minute I looked into your eyes that were way too wise and wary for your age that you were the one, but you were also a child."

Dave shrugged and waited for Spencer's next question or statement not bothering to explain exactly what he had done or how he had kept an eye on him and his twin brother Quinton.

"You watched me from afar," Spencer stated with certainty, as it was exactly what he would've done if he'd happened to be an ancient vampire who had found his consort who was a child at the time.

"Yes," Dave admitted truthfully. "I got regular reports on your progress and I knew all about the bullying you endured and how many grades you and your brother skipped because of your intelligence. I knew even before we met again that you and Quinton went to college at just 12 years old, how you aced your classes and about the bullying you again endured from the older kids who didn't like two snotnosed children in an environment supposedly meant for older teenagers, even if it wasn't as bad, because the adults were more on the ball."

"We both know that people don't like to be shown up particularly kids or teenagers," said Spencer with a shrug.

"That's no excuse," Dave said hotly. "You have no idea how much I wanted to interfere and teach those bullies a lesson, but I knew that it was just part of life and so I stopped myself, because I knew that you would never learn how to stand up for yourself if I interfered in every situation that occurred. Besides, I knew intellectually anyway that most of it was just immaturity and teenagers being teenagers and that most of them would grow out of it."

"You were the one that opened that account in mine and Quin's names," Spencer said suddenly as another piece of the puzzle just clicked into place in his mind. "Quin and I never did believe that story about the distant relative from Scotland that was dying and didn't want to leave his fortune to his greedy and lazy relatives, because although our family line allegedly does come from Scotland it's been at least 300 years, since my branch of the Reids moved to America."

"I was aware," Dave snorted, "as the trust attorney that I set up the account with told me as much once he had delivered the papers to you."

"Mom never knew," Spencer said quietly as we never told her, "because we didn't want to put anymore pressure on her, as her schizophrenia got steadily worse after dad left. Besides, I figured that the money really should've gone to Dad since he was the oldest Reid and mom only fit that description through marriage and not blood."

"No, the money shouldn't have gone to your father, because I was aware that your father had abandoned his sons and wife to their fates, just a few days after it occurred and that was why I set up the trust account for you, your mother and your brother in the first place. It is because your father refused to support his sons and his ailing wife and because you were struggling to make ends meet and all I did was make sure that the utilities were paid on time so you would have hot water and power and also have money for necessaries like clothes and food."

"You shouldn't have done it," Spencer told Dave giving him a stern look and then his eyes softened and he added, "I admit that it did make things much easier. Thanks to those cashier checks we were able to buy things like clothes and as you said keep the power from being cut off, but really $5 million, Dave?" Spencer asked glaring at the man again. "A hundred thousand or even half of that would've been more than enough to see us through, especially if we were frugal."

Dave shrugged unrepentant. "Yes, 50 or a 100 thousand would have been more than enough to see you through and to put your mother in that sanitarium, when you both turned 18, but I wanted you to be able to buy more than that basic necessaries and save the rest for when you were done with college, but I wanted you to be able to support your mother in style and be able to splurge on books or whatever. I admit that I overdid it and just a million would have been enough, but I believed at the time I was thinking that you deserved it for having to basically take care of yourselves from the time you were really young, even before your father left. I don't know specifically what went on in that house, but I can give it an educated guess considering the way your father even refused to pay child support. Now I know a lot men don't like having child support payments, but those are the type that don't have any sense of love for their offspring for various reasons and just want to forget they exist. Now if you and your brother had been normal little boys and not more than intelligent enough to know to keep quiet you would have talked about your situation either directly to an adult or it's more likely the one would have overheard you discussing your situation in a public place, as you wouldn't have known to never talk about it where other people could overhear. Most normal little boys wouldn't have known how to deal with their very sick mother and would have asked for help which would have likely ended up with the two of you in foster care."

"Our worst fear," Spencer admitted in a whisper his eyes as wide as they would go. "At the time anyway, since we had heard about how bad a lot of foster homes could be and the fact that we might be separated. Besides, someone needed to take care of our mother and our dad wasn't about to step in considering he left us in the situation we were in, in the first place."

Dave snorted at that and also for the fact that Spencer had said that last sentence in a voice with no emotion, no loathing, no hate, not anger, simply nothing. "You have every right to have believed that, because your father left you with no resources and and I shudder to think what would have happened to the three of you if I hadn't stepped in anonymously and adoption is the least damaging scenario that I can think of."

"Which wasn't likely considering we were seven and even if some family had considered it they weren't likely to take both of us, since one child is expensive enough to raise, not even with money coming from the government were we likely to be placed together," said Spencer.

"I considered adoption seriously, but I didn't want you to think of me as a father figure and people would have definitely ostracized us if I had raised you as my son and then later took you as my lover the bond we share notwithstanding," Dave admitted candidly.

"You're right people would have been very disgusted and likely worse at the very least as humans in particular can be very fickle," Spencer agreed as calmly as possible, even as the feelings in his stomach exploded in him and a warm feeling enveloped his entire body. Spencer deciphered his sudden feelings silently and realized that he just didn't love Dave, oh, no, David Rossi had slowly became so important to him that he just knew he wouldn't want to live if anything were to happen to him, although luckily vampires were extremely hard to kill.

"Besides, if you had raised my brother and me I likely never would have developed feelings for you beyond a normal parent/child relationship," Spencer said with a little smile.

"I was also well aware that you might not even swing towards your own sex and if that had been true I would have settled for friendship and never forced you into a sexual relationship that you didn't want, even if that meant that you would one day get married and have children of your own."

"That would have hurt you," Spencer said studying Dave body language.

"Yes," Dave admitted truthfully. "It would have been excruciating for me, emotionally anyway. I would have gotten through it though and eventually started to live again, but I would never have been truly happy. My heart, even if it doesn't beat, would have been broken and I know that I would have been emotionally distant from everyone and never would have ever had another relationship, so since even vampires have needs one night stands would have been the norm."

And I would have searched the world for your reincarnation and hoped that things would have turned out better the second time around, Dave added in his thoughts.

"If you ever have sex with anybody but me you're ass is toast!" Spencer barked suddenly not exactly sure where the strong surge of intense jealousy came from only knowing that the thought of Dave with anyone, but him made him want to destroy something, which was not normally like him at all, as he was usually the calm and steady type and in no way emotional.

Dave looked astonished at Spencer's words then so happy he felt like getting drunk and dancing on a table, the only problem being that vampires might be able to drink alcohol, but they couldn't actually get drunk like mortals.

"You mean it?" Dave asked quietly not quite daring to believe, but with intense hope in his eyes.

"About your ass being toast if you dare have sex with anyone but me?" Spencer asked with a small smile forming on his lips his jealousy vanishing like the wind. When Dave nodded he said, "Yes, I meant it because as far as I'm concerned you're mine and no one else's."

"I am yours," Dave promised, as he took a cautious step forward and when Spencer didn't move he took another step.

Finally the space between the two men could be measured in inches

"My heart has been yours since I met you when you were seven years old," Dave said in a soft voice.

"Good, so long as you remember that we won't have any problem," Spencer said stepping into the circle of Dave's arms. Dave for his part simply enclosed his arms around his consort's body and hugged him as close to himself as possible. "Does that mean that you're consenting on your own free will to being my consort for the rest of eternity? That you'll allow me to turn you into a vampire, so that we'll never be parted by death?"

"Yes," Spencer answered calmly, even as he kissed Dave on the lips for the first time, which the older man accepted with surprise, then pleasure. "I never got a chance to tell you that I love you since I got jealous out of nowhere and I've loved you for quite sometime, although I didn't realize it until recently. Looking back though, I realize that I started to fall in love with you when you first came back to the BAU, but since I've never really been in love before, well, I didn't really understand my feelings, so I pushed them aside. I know you're aware that I come from a childhood that wasn't exactly conducive to recognizing when I was in love." Dave snorted at that massive understatement. "I've loved people in my life my brother, my mother and at one point my father, but that's a different type of love then something you feel for a life partner. I love the team to, just not in the same way as I love you, because they are my family, along with Quin of course."

Dave wanted to whoop for joy, but instead he kissed Spencer back deeply and passionately, the two of them refusing to be parted until finally Reid needed to breathe.

"You are sure?" Dave asked and then cautioned. "Once we make love for the first time there is no going back, as we will be be connected from that point onwards even if you won't feel the same connection I do until after you are a vampire like I am."

"I'm sure," Spencer promised him. "However, I would like to wait for awhile before I'm turned into a vampire, because I'd like to be at least 30 before that happens so I look closer to you in age as you look around 35 and if possible I'd really prefer not to be changed until I'm at least 32 to 33 so that we'll only look couple years apart as appearances matter to some people."

"So long as you agree to me turning you if you're fatally wounded," Dave added the proviso, "and what other people think be damned as I won't lose you if I can save your life."

"I can agree to that," Spencer agreed immediately. "Our jobs are dangerous and I know it. I know I could've been killed at least a dozen times just in the six years I've been with the BAU as a bulletproof vest only goes so far to protect someone. It's not going to help if you get shot in the leg and the bullet hits an artery or the head."

"Good, I should've known you'd be sensible," Dave said relieved.

"Yes, you should have considering that you've known me for three years and we've become very good friends in that amount of time. However, one of the reasons I want to wait is I need to talk to my brother and make sure he understands that I'm doing this on my own free will, as we're very protective of each other and believe me, you don't want him storming in to see you at work accusing you of taking advantage of me as that would certainly start some rumors and I'd like to keep our relationship quiet and not because I'm ashamed of it, but because it's nobody else's business. You already know that I'm a very private individual, particularly when it comes to my personal life."

"I can certainly understand why the two of you are so protective of each other and being twins is only part of that," Dave said calmly, "and I would say that shared experiences is the rest. And by the way I do agree with you about keeping our relationship private, although we do need to tell the team because is no way I'm not going to share a room with you when we in some distant city now that you've agreed to be my consort forevermore."

"They would find out anyway, since they are profilers," Spencer said by way of agreement. "I wouldn't dream of keeping this from the team, particularly Morgan because his reaction is certainly going to be explosive unless we let him into the secret beforehand since he does see me as an innocent and as a brother."

"I'm sure Aaron will make it clear that our personal relationship is no one's business," said Dave. "Of course, I will say my own piece and make it clear that your life is your own as you're nearly 30 and more than old enough to make your own decisions."

"I'll try to get him to see sense before we take that route," Spencer said. "Morgan is a very good friend, he's just stubborn as you well know and besides, you get an image of someone in your head and it's hard to shake. I never understood that old saying that first impressions are lasting impressions until after I had already grown up, but Morgan is a perfect example of that as he sees me as a total innocent and I know I do come off that way, but since he's got that image of me in his head it's going to be very hard to change it."

"I'll let you try to talk some sense into him first," Dave agreed calmly, "but if that doesn't work…"

"He knows that vampires only have one true mate or consort, so that should help him see that you and I belong together," Spencer said

The words belong together were music to Dave's ears and all he could do was kiss the younger man on the side of the neck. Dave was dying to mark him and make Spencer truly his in every possible way, but it could wait until he was ready to be turned into a vampire.

"He'll likely ask why I didn't make a move on you when I first came back to the BAU and I'll probably say something along the lines as I would think that would be obvious to an intelligent man like you," Dave speculated being able to imagine those words coming out of Morgan's mouth when he found out.

"That sounds like, Morgan," Spencer snickered appreciatively.

"So where do you want to take our relationship from here?" Dave asked. "I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for, so you can set the pace of our relationship."

Dave's healthy libido protested at that, as it had waited for three years after all and technically much longer than that, but he tamped it down firmly before it could get out-of-control.

"Well, you're certainly being very patient with me," Spencer said gratefully with a little smile. "I'm not a total virgin as I have had sex before and two semi-serious relationships, both with men, as women have always made me incredibly nervous except ones like Emily, Garcia and JJ who don't see me as anything except as a friend or brother."

"That likely indicates that you're completely gay then," Dave said relieved to hear that.

"Oh, I am, as I've known that since I was around 16 when a lot of boys start dating," Spencer revealed. "Quin on the other hand is exactly the opposite and likes women. They certainly don't make him as nervous as they've always made me, particularly the ones that come onto me so strongly that all I want to do is hide."

"I'll protect you," Dave teased him, as he kissed his consort's cheek.

"That would be appreciated," Spencer told him seriously. "I might not actually mind going out for a drink with Morgan or the rest of the team if all those women didn't want to flirt with me. I admit that it doesn't happen as often as it does with Morgan or Hotch or even you as most women don't notice me, but sometimes..."

"With me it's the vampire allure, even when I'm not actively trying to get anyone into my clutches," Dave said.

"I know," Spencer agreed calmly. "Of course, you're also a very attractive man what people would call an Adonis with no imperfections to your skin, which I know is just part of the vampire species, but humans are attracted to that, which is why you always have women swarming all over you."

"You don't have to worry about my loyalty," Dave promised his consort kissing the pulse at his throat. "I'm not saying that I haven't had sex, since you were seven years old, but they were just to relieve the sexual tension, not because I cared about the women or man in question. I would've done it at all, except for the fact that I knew that I had a very long wait before you were grown up and even a vampire as old as I am has needs."

"When were you planning on telling me that I was your consort?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean if you hadn't figured it out for yourself?" Dave asked with a little smile, his brown eyes twinkling.

"You know what I meant," Spencer told him mock accusingly with the smile of his own.

"I was planning on telling you by the time you were 35 or so since that's the age I was turned and I thought we would know each other well enough by then that you would just accept my explanation without too much trouble. I didn't really count on you figuring it out quite so soon, even though I knew how intelligent you were," Dave told him seriously.

"If you hadn't tried so hard to gain my trust and friendship I likely never would've figured it out," Spencer pointed out logically. "You weren't exactly very subtle."

"I suppose I was rather heavy-handed and obvious," Dave admitted with the chuckle, even as he held his consort in his arms, reveling in the warmth of his skin, "but I took the route I did, because I knew you had trust issues and I wanted to make sure that you trusted me completely and realize that I had no ulterior motives at least where you were concerned."

"Most people just would have accepted the offered friendship without looking for a reason behind it, so your method would have worked for most others, but as for people like me, well, I have a little reason to trust others considering my childhood, so I'm always weighing in the back of my mind people's tones of voices, body language, in other words profiling them silently. It took the team a long time to gain my complete trust, but now their as close as I have to a family, besides, my brother," Spencer said.

Dave immediately noticed that his consort's mother wasn't mentioned in there and although he well knew that Spencer loved and cared for her, Diana Reid hadn't been there for her sons not since they were probably six or seven years old, so although she was still family they weren't especially close anymore.

"Now we can continue this conversation later as all I want is for you to take me upstairs," Spencer said a little shyly.

Dave's eyes widened in momentary shock, but then he got what Spencer was saying and immediately scooped up his consort into his arms and raced upstairs at vampire speed as there was no way in hell he was going to turn down a chance to make love to his consort on the very day that Spencer had told him that he loved him, especially not when his, Spencer wanted the same thing.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"More, Dave! More!" Spencer panted as one David Rossi entered his consort for like the fifth time in the last couple of hours.

Dave had picked up his consort and raced to the master bedroom using vampire speed and therefore, arrived only a second later. He had then proceeded to strip both of them out of their clothes ripping Spencer's to shreds and yet the younger man didn't care for all he wanted was to have Dave inside him as soon as possible.

Dave had spent a considerable amount of time teasing the younger man by licking and nipping his nipples and taking them into his mouth to suck on as he had dreamed of doing many times over the last 21 years and also fondling his balls with one hand, actually taking them into his mouth, after realising his cock.

Spencer's cock, which was already as hard as it could possibly get, as it was dripping precum, exploded at that and his seed landed all over himself as well as Dave who was just above him. Much to Spencer's pleasure that had only encouraged Dave on and so the older man had continued to fondle his balls, even as he got himself into position and pushed his manhood into his consort for the first time, although he had made sure to use the lube he had stashed in the bedside table drawer before he had tried to enter his consort's body, as he didn't want Spencer to suffer anymore pain than absolutely necessary. The bottle of lube was covered in dust, which indicated it had not been used in a very long time and since it was also full, that told Spencer who was half gone with pleasure that it hadn't ever been used at all.

Apparently Dave had bought that bottle of lube in the hope that he would be able to use it some day soon and from the amount of dust on it Spencer assumed it had been in the drawer probably since the two of them had met again at the BAU.

Dave was more than happy to comply with Spencer's breathy and begged request and so he pulled his cock out of his consort's body partway and then slammed back in again until finally he could hold himself back no longer and came for the sixth time inside the younger man's body. That was one of the advantages of being one of the undead and that was that a vampire's cock never got tired and was always ready to go and so their bodies didn't need time to recover like humans did before they were up for more sex.

Both men panted and Dave made sure that he didn't land on the much smaller form of his mate.

"Satisfied finally?" Spencer teased him tiredly with a yawn.

"Not in the least, as I'll never be completely satisfied as long as you are alive," Dave promised him silkily. "However, I know you're exhausted and that you need to sleep, for after all you are not a vampire, yet. I'm satisfied for the moment, but that's only temporary."

"Yes, I am exhausted," Spencer yawned again.

"Then sleep and I'll be here when you wake," Dave suggested, as he kissed the side of his consort's neck grateful that Spencer had agreed to be his, even if he wasn't quite ready to be turned into a vampire just yet, which he could more then understand.

Spencer closed his eyes and curled against the much colder form of his consort and immediately drifted off to sleep more content then he had ever been in his entire life.

Dave for his part simply put an arm across Spencer, as if protecting him and couldn't keep himself from studying every single line in his consort's face.

Spencer looked much younger when he was sleeping as the lines in his face relaxed and so he looked no more than 21 or 22 at the most, instead of the 28 Dave knew he was.

Dave could hardly make himself believe that Spencer had accepted the fact that the two of them were meant to be so readily or the fact that the much younger man had fallen in love with him sometime in the last three years, even though he, himself could not pinpoint the exact moment that it happened. Spencer had said that he believed that he had begun to fall in love with him as soon as they had met as adults instead of an adult and a child and that made Dave extremely happy too hear, although he knew that all his hard work had not been in vain and had been a large part of the reason why Spencer trusted him enough to tell him how he felt.

Dave was certainly no virgin and he remembered every time he had made love to a woman or a man for that matter and his climaxes hadn't even been a tenth of the strength of the ones he had when he was making love to his consort and he knew that he would never even look at another person in that way again as Spencer was it for him.

He had loved Spencer Reid since he was seven years old from the moment he had looked into his eyes, although he had refused to think of him in a sexual way until after he had grown up, but now finally that day had arrived even though it had taken 21 years, Spencer had agreed to be his consort, his husband, his mate. His, for all eternity.

Dave mentally shook his head, as he didn't want to do it physically in case it disturbed the man who was curled up with his head on his chest and thought about the fact that he would never allow anything to happen to him at least until he was a vampire since his species was not only nearly immortal, they were nearly indestructible.

Dave knew that Spencer would resent him if he went into overprotective mode and he was very happy that his consort did most of his work from behind the scenes. No, as much as it pained him he couldn't smother Spencer in cotton wool as the younger man would likely come to resent and even hate him, despite the connection they shared and there was no way that he would have that, so he was going to have to do his best to treat Spencer like he had been ever since the two of them had met again and not attempt to smother him.

Dave wanted to take Spencer to his estate in Italy, which was where a lot of the stuff he had collected over the centuries was stored. Perhaps, when they retired from the BAU they could spend some significant time in the country at his estate there.

Actually that had been his original plan and that was to invite Spencer to go to Italy with him as soon as they had at least a week off from the BAU, which happened sometimes if they'd had a particularly tough case, even if Strauss didn't like it she had to allow it unless she wanted her agents to burn out. Burning out wasn't likely to happen to a vampire, but even one of his kind could see enough violence and death for a very long time, even if it didn't precisely give them nightmares. Sure, he needed to sleep, but he only needed about 4 to 6 hours in a week instead of a night like every other species on this planet and he knew that once Spencer was turned into a vampire he would appreciate the ability to not need much sleep, as he could get lost in research or whatever else interested him without getting tired.

Of course, there was always the fact that they could also fuck each other senseless more and not get exhausted from it, a thought that caused Dave to grin happily into the darkness. He could hardly wait until Spencer was a vampire just like him, but he didn't want to push things as that would likely drive his consort away from him, so he would be patient and so long as he knew that Spencer felt the same way he did, he was happy.

If Dave had his way Spencer would be changed when they went to visit his estate in Italy as it was isolated and so he would bring up the subject sometime, but not while their sexual relationship was still so new, as that would likely be the worst thing he could do.

Luckily, for him the transformation didn't take, but a few hours and it wasn't even painful and Spencer would just be knocked unconscious and wake up when it was finished. Of course, if his consort was injured when he went through the transformation then it would indeed be painful as the injuries healed, but not if it was just a normal transformation into a vampire, so hopefully there would no injuries for his venom to heal.

Spencer snorted in his sleep and rolled onto his side away from Dave and so Dave simply spooned him from the back with his cock pressing between his consort's legs and one arm thrown protectively over Spencer's slender form.

Dave closed his eyes and just enjoyed the body heat that Spencer generated and before he knew it he too was asleep.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"Congratulations you two," JJ told Dave and Spencer as soon as they exited the elevator together first thing Monday morning

Dave simply grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at JJ suggestively, causing her to laugh while Spencer gave JJ a smile and a wave, not even looking embarrassed that his friend had been able to tell that he and Dave had become involved, but then he supposed with them arriving at the same time it wasn't very hard to figure out, although it could be just a coincidence at least this once.

Spencer gave his friend a hug after he had dropped off his messenger bag at his desk and Dave simply smiled heading to his office.

"I'm very happy for you, Spence," JJ told her friend. "I've known for sometime how Rossi felt about you and how you felt about him."

"You should have told me since I wasn't sure how I felt about Dave until fairly recently," Spencer told his friend.

"It wasn't my place, nor the others to interfere, because if any of us had tried to push the two of you together that likely just would have made you dig in your heels and refuse to see Rossi as anything, but a friend or a coworker," JJ said shaking her head.

"You're right, JJ," Spencer admitted quietly.

"See," JJ teased her friend gently. "If you ask me Rossi's feelings were fairly obvious from the beginning, although only because the two of you do work around profilers and you were fairly oblivious at least in the beginning."

Spencer shrugged. "I'm not like Morgan that works on drawing any kind of attention to himself. You know me and that most females make me nervous and most of them aren't interested in me anyway once they find out how intelligent I am or about my various idiosyncrasies. Most women or men for that matter don't look at someone like me anyway."

The way her friend just accepted that woman or men were often nasty to him broke JJ's heart and even though she knew that Spence and Rossi were together now it still made her angry that so many women and men had ignored her friend over the years and had hurt him with their cruel and thoughtless remarks, said within his hearing. He friend was a genius and one of the kindest men she had ever known, but just because he wasn't drop dead gorgeous or he tended to spout of facts or the fact that most people couldn't understand him when he talked they made nasty, untrue comments not even trying to understand him at all or bother to get to know him and that made her sad as well as angry. Spence was such a special person and she knew very well how he had struggled to find acceptance and make true friends. JJ also knew that only person he had been close to before he met the team was his brother Quin, but at least now the team was his family.

Personally, JJ thought that Rossi was one of the few people that had the patience to put up with Reid when he went into lecture mode or stubborn enough to force him out of his comfort zone, but on the other side of the coin Spencer had the patience to put up with Rossi's natural arrogance and wasn't afraid of telling him to shut it when required. JJ had always thought that the two of them would be good for each other and since Rossi was a vampire and they only had one consort or mate and it was very possible that Reid was his, which was likely why he had made sure that Spence was comfortable around him in the first place. Rossi attempts to get to know her friend had never been obvious, but then again they wouldn't be vey good profilers or know their friend and teammate very well if they hadn't noticed how much happier the youngest member of the team had been in the last three years and the only reason that could be was, because he was in love even if Reid hadn't realized it for awhile. If what she suspected was true and her friend was Rossi's consort then that would explain why the vampire had worked so hard to gain Reid's trust, since he didn't trust easily and there was no way he would agree to get involved in a romantic relationship without that element of trust.

JJ suspected she was right, but couldn't be absolutely sure until it was confirmed one way or the other, but so long as her friend and teammate was happy she was content, but if David Rossi hurt him in any way she would happily disembowel him with a rusty knife, except that wouldn't work on a vampire, but she would think of something to make him pay, she swore to herself, so Rossi had better watch his step.

"So long as Rossi makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," JJ added giving her friend a hug. "The rest of the team will be to."

"We are talking about the same Derek Morgan that we all know and love, aren't we?" Spencer asked giving her friend a look that told JJ she must be out of her mind if she believed that Morgan would just accept that fact that he was in a sexual relationship with David Rossi, at least not without a great deal of yelling and arguing.

"Morgan has seen the signs to," JJ told her friend quietly, "and so long as you are happy he won't interfere."

"I hope you're right JJ," Spencer said softly, "because I really don't want to have to argue with him to get him to let me live my life the way I want."

"He loves you like a brother, Spence. Have a little patience with his overprotective attitude," JJ suggested gently.

"I'll try," Spencer promised, "but if he dares try to wreck my relationship with Dave, well, it isn't me he's going have to worry about."

JJ heard the subtle warning tone in Spencer's voice and knew that her friend meant that Rossi would step in and Morgan wouldn't like the results if he had to do that so she really hoped that Morgan would stay out of it, because in a fight between him and Rossi, Rossi would undoubtedly win considering a vampire wasn't going to be injured by a mere human as their skin was as hard as stone, they were at last a hundred times stronger then any human and they could be incredibly fast, so it wouldn't matter what Morgan really thought about Spence's and Rossi's relationship as Rossi could very easily injure someone like Morgan fatally if he desired to and no matter what a good guy the vampire actually was JJ doubted that he would take Morgan trying to come between him and Reid very well, since from what he knew vampire's could be extremely territorial. Rossi was a fine profiler and a good guy, but everybody had their breaking point and while he took most things in stride JJ couldn't see Rossi taking Morgan or anyone else like Strauss trying to make him and Spence break up very well at all and the results were likely to be very bad.

"Don't worry it will all work out," JJ said trying to sound optimistic.

Rossi listened to the quiet conversation between JJ and his consort with his vampire hearing and nodded his head in satisfaction when Spencer told JJ that it wasn't him that Morgan would have to deal with if he dared interfere in his relationship with Reid as no one came between a vampire and their consort no matter the reason. He wouldn't kill the man, as not only would that upset Spencer and likely destroy the trust he had built, for it wasn't as if he could make someone like Morgan who had a highly visible position just simply disappear without it being noticed and he would be the first suspect. Besides, he normally liked Morgan, although he did think that the man didn't treat Reid like a grown man capable of making his own decisions and knew the black man considered him kind of an asexual being that had no interest in sex, which couldn't be further from the truth as his consort was simply a very private individual and didn't like to talk about that kind of thing. Rossi wasn't unaware that Reid had been incredibly young and inexperienced when he had first joined the BAU and he was not unaware that Reid had had a couple of short term relationships before the two of them had met again, but either Morgan didn't know about them, which was likely since Spencer was the type that kept that kind of thing close to his chest or Morgan didn't really consider them relationships of the sexual type and Dave would vote for option one.

Dave was actually kind of glad that his consort hadn't been very prolific in the area of relationships and sex, not that he would ever tell Spencer that, but basically while his consort was not a complete virgin, admittedly he didn't have much experience in the realm of sex and Dave would be more than happy to educate him, something that the two of them had already begun.

"I certainly hope so," Spencer said before bidding JJ goodbye and heading to his desk to start on the paperwork.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"Reid, you can't be serious!" Morgan began. "Rossi's a lady's man and he's just leading you on..."

"Morgan! Enough!" Spencer finally shouted and Morgan's mouth shut with a snap before he could even really get going.

Spencer had asked Dave to let him tell Morgan the news alone and if that didn't work like he hoped only then could Dave interfere. Dave had agreed with that with the added provision that he waited outside in the car and if he heard anything he didn't like he'd be in there like a shot. It wasn't that Dave feared that Morgan would actually hurt his consort at least physically, but it went against his grain to let anyone even verbally abuse the man he loved even someone as close is Morgan was. Spencer had agreed with that knowing that there was no way he would change Dave's mind, since he was extremely stubborn and it felt good to have some backup just in case he couldn't get Morgan to see reason.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you that and Dave and I are consorts or mates if you prefer as I wanted to give you time to absorb the news, before Dave turned me into a vampire, even if I requested that he not do that for awhile unless I was fatally wounded."

"But… But…Reid," Morgan tried to protest but Spencer cut him off immediately

"Morgan don't go there," Spencer suggested firmly, but much more calmly. "Believe me, you don't want to get between a vampire and their consort and the truth is I love Dave. I believe I have ever since the two of us met, although I didn't realize it for a long time. If you dare try to come between us you will permanently end our friendship and that's only if Dave doesn't kill you for daring to try to separate him from his consort. What I want might not matter as you don't enrage a vampire deliberately and expect to get off lightly. Dave could rip you apart and since you aren't a vampire you'd be dead and I might get exasperated and annoyed with you sometimes for your overprotective attitude, but I don't want that to happen. Dave might very well be fired from the FBI or from ever holding a government job again, but you can't really put a vampire in prison since no mere iron bars are going to hold them. Besides, think about your family, your mother and your sisters and what your death, particularly when they found out that the reason you died was not in the line of duty, but because you enraged a vampire for such a stupid reason."

Morgan calmed down at that and nodded knowing Reid was right.

"If anybody has a right to confront Dave about our new relationship it's my brother Quin and not you," Spencer added more gently. "I love you, Morgan, you know that, but how am I ever supposed to find happiness if you won't allow me to get out there and try? Dave is a good man and you know he would never 'take advantage' of me. I mean we've known each other for over three years and he's worked really hard to make sure I was comfortable with him and didn't even mention we were consorts, until I kind of figured it out for myself and told him Friday that we needed to talk. When I told him my suspicion he didn't deny it and in fact confirmed it. He wasn't even going to tell me for a few more years, but didn't deny that's exactly what I was when I asked him."

"Alright maybe I made a wrong assumption," Morgan admitted.

"Yes, you did," Spencer told him bluntly and Morgan stared at his friend's serious expression. "I understand that you thought I was a complete innocent when I first joined the BAU and I nearly was actually. I also wanted to tell you that I've always been gay and I've known since I was about 16. I have never dated a woman in my entire life, as they make me thoroughly nervous when they try to get my attention."

The way that Spencer said the last four words made Morgan look up and stare at his friend as the words were dripping with sarcasm and that wasn't usually Reid's thing.

"Is this why you always resist when I or one of the team want you to go to a bar and be sociable?" Morgan asked, curiously.

"Partly," Spencer admitted with a shrug, "but mostly I'm just not the type to hang around in bars and really I'm not the sociable type, as I mostly used to prefer just my own or my brother's company. However, I might be willing to do that more often so long as Dave comes along to, which shouldn't be a problem since he does like a good scotch."

"And here I thought I knew you so well," Morgan said looking disappointed.

"You do," Spencer told him with a smile. "You and the others on the team certainly know me better then other people, outside of Dave and my brother, but I'm not a very social person as I told you, mostly because I didn't really hang around other kids my age besides, my brother of course, when I was much younger. For one thing both Quin and I were way too intelligent for children our age and teenagers didn't want anything to do with two snotnosed kids who were too intelligent for their own good."

"I'm surprised that you weren't sent to a private school for the super intelligent kids," Morgan said and Spencer shrugged.

"We might have been if dad hadn't left when Quin and I were 10, but then again dad probably would've insisted that we continue going to public high school, just like he did and not allowed us to skip any grades and yes, he could be that vindictive. As much as it hurt Quin and me when he left it was a good thing because neither one of us might be who we are today if not for that," Spencer shrugged. "Now are you going to try to come between Dave and I or have you seen reason? Dave has already promised that if you do try you're going to regret it and he only allowed me to come talk to you if he waited out in the car."

"Rossi's been sitting out in the car all this time?" Morgan blinked not having realize that Rossi was so nearby listening to what they were saying with his vampire hearing.

"Yes and it's not because he fears you'll hurt me physically, but it goes against his grain to allow anyone, especially someone whose supposedly a friend, hurt someone he loves even verbally. He only agreed to let me come and see if he came with me, but agreed to let me talk to you alone so long as he was nearby."

Morgan blinked at that and felt a little insulted, but realized that it was probably warranted, because he had been all prepared to go accuse Rossi of taking advantage of his brother in all but blood when Reid had stopped him from doing that and probably saved his life or at least from getting seriously injured because Rossi wasn't likely to take that kind accusation laying down or of Morgan butting into his personal business. Morgan had to admit that his overprotective instincts had gone into overdrive when Reid had told him about his and Rossi's relationship, but he also had to admit that Reid wasn't stupid and wouldn't have gotten involved if he hadn't been sure of Rossi's feelings. Besides, Reid had just finished telling him how it was he that had figured it out and confronted Rossi and that Rossi hadn't said anything about the fact that the two of them were consorts and apparently hadn't been planning to for awhile. This little confrontation as painful as it had been had made Morgan realize that his friend wasn't the same man that had first started at the BAU a long time ago now and that he had changed a great deal in the six years they had been working together. Rossi had also taken the time to bring his friend out of his shell, worked to gain his trust and his friendship. Morgan realized that Rossi could very easily have jumped the gun and gone ahead and told Reid that the two of them were consorts as soon as they had met, but he had been cautious and instead of pressuring Reid in anyway he had worked to gain his friendship and trust first before he had been going to mention that fact. Morgan thought that this showed considerable patience, as it couldn't have been easy to be near your mate every day and not let him be aware of that fact, but Rossi had done it and had put in a lot of effort into truly getting to know Reid before he had been then going to make any moves in that direction. However, his friend had apparently figured it out on his own and confronted Rossi about it and when asked if what he believed was true, Rossi hadn't denied it, as that just would have made the situation worse, as Morgan doubted that his friend would have believed the older profiler and it definitely would have at least hurt Rossi's chances of ever getting Spencer to agree to be his consort, so honesty really was the best policy.

"Are we okay?" Spencer asked his friend finally after giving him plenty of time to sort out his emotions and thoughts.

"We are okay," Morgan promised, "so long as you're happy."

"Good, because I'm very happy with Dave and when he does turn me into a vampire it will be my decision, even if we agreed that I could wait awhile unless I'm mortally wounded or have a long recovery time ahead of me, which being turned into what Dave is would solve relatively quickly."

Morgan didn't like to hear talk like that, but had to admit the reality of it as Reid and him did have dangerous jobs, even if most of his friend's contributions were from behind the scenes. However, Morgan had to admit that Reid had been in enough fire fights over the years that it was a genuine concern.

"Now that we have gotten that settled Dave is taking me out to dinner so we had better get going and I'll see you at work on Monday," Spencer said with an absolutely goofy grin.

"What you actually agreed to go out to dinner with someone instead of going straight back home?" Morgan teased and Spencer laughed knowing it was true as he'd used to head straight back home after work and just ordered take out, although he always did come to the team dinners whenever they could manage to squeeze them in, because he felt comfortable around them, unlike if he'd actually been going on a date, not that he'd been on many of those.

"Yes, Dave and I are going out to dinner," Spencer said with another smile. "He has a way of making me comfortable, even when I'm surrounded by complete strangers and makes me not care at the way a lot of them look at me. He says I have to get over the fact that a lot of the children at my high school were cruel and those that actually weren't didn't want to get involved. I know that a lot of it was just teenagers being teenagers and giving into peer pressure not that makes my experiences anymore pleasant, but it does put it into perspective. There were a few that were genuine bullies and some of the students egged them on, but mostly of it was just children growing up. I'm not saying that I ever want to see those children who would be about five years older than Quin and I again, but that I shouldn't let it interfere with me getting out in public and having new experiences when I'm not on the job."

"Well, if Rossi is able to get you to actually get out, have some fun and not have you working or studying all the time, then I don't see how I can object to your relationship," Morgan said giving Reid a friendly slap on the back. "Rossi is apparently good for you."

"Gee! Are you just now figuring that out?" Spencer told his friend sarcastically.

Morgan blinked at that, because Reid wasn't ever sarcastic, unless of course, he was extremely annoyed and Morgan admitted that he had a right to be. Reid was usually polite to a fault and that he was being sarcastic meant that he had pushed things too far and had gone into overprotective mode without checking his facts which he did have a tendency to do when he was protecting someone he cared about or thought he was.

"All right, I deserved that," Morgan admitted a little sheepishly. "I reacted without thinking again, as I know you would never let anyone force you into a relationship and you're right Rossi is a good man."

"And I have a right to live my own life without you going to papa bear mode every time I get in a relationship not that that will happen, since Dave and I are meant to be, but there is a reason I never told you about the relationships I had in the past not, that there were many of those, but there were a couple long before Dave came back to the BAU," Spencer said.

"You actually had a couple relationships and nobody on the team knew?" Morgan exclaimed in genuine shock.

"They didn't last very long just a matter of a few weeks each and didn't get serious enough to let anyone know," Spencer said with a shrug. "They were extremely casual. I wasn't exactly devastated when the relationships ended, as not only did the two men I had semiserious relationships with demand too much of me they wanted me to change jobs and spend more time with them. Anybody that doesn't realize that I love the BAU and that I'm not about to move to another job just to make them happy, well, lets just say that I dumped one of them and the other dumped me. I gave up after that second one and had just about decided to give it another try when Dave came into my life."

Spencer paused seeing the look on Morgan's face and then added, "And no you're not allowed to go into overprotective mode and go beat the crap out of those two men I did date, because not only is that not your right, relationships break up every day and if it's anybody right it's Dave's, but he knows that I wasn't serious about them and it happened four years ago."

"Sorry," Morgan said sheepishly, "You're right relationships break up every day and I've got to stop being so overprotective. If none of the team knew about your two relationships I suppose that they didn't mean too much."

"Not really," Spencer shrugged. "I didn't really have a chance to form a bond with either one of them and although they were intelligent and older than I was at the time they were also selfish and unwilling to put up with my work schedule. One of them even believed I was cheating on them with one of the team, even if that couldn't be farther from the truth, but wouldn't believe me when I told them I was not."

"No loss then," Morgan said dismissively, as he'd had relationships in the past where his girlfriend had believed that he was cheating on her with Garcia or JJ or Emily since he was close to everyone on the team, but he saw JJ and Emily as sisters and his baby girl was his best friend, a friend he would do anything for, but although the two of them flirted they had never been romantically involved.

"No, they definitely weren't," Spencer agreed with a smile, "and believe me, I wasn't exactly broken up when those relationships ended, which is why none of the team ever knew. Now I really need to be going because for one thing I'm starved and Dave has promised to take me to this very exclusive Italian restaurant that he knows and you know me, I love Italian food and did even before Dave and I met."

"Alright then I'll see you at work," Morgan said by way of goodbye and Spencer rose and the two men hugged before Spencer hid it out the front door where Dave was waiting.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"So I'm glad you got things settled with Morgan, bello," Dave said.

Dave had started calling him bello once they had officially gotten together and Spencer knew it was Italian for handsome, which he didn't necessarily agree with, but he wasn't about to argue if the man he adored thought he was handsome. Besides, he had never had a pet name, well besides Spence he supposed, before and Dave always said it was such love and passion in his eyes and voice that Spencer really didn't mind and it made him feel warm all over. Besides, he doubted he could get Dave to stop calling him that and so he didn't bother to try since he could be a very stubborn man.

"I know how Morgan ticks," Spencer explained with a smile, "and I know exactly what to say to him to get him to see reason. Family is important to him and as you know he has two sisters and mother up in Chicago who he goes and visits once or twice a year usually on his birthday. He considers me family which is why he so overprotective and I suppose I do come across as innocent and naïve even if I'm not."

"So what happened to his father?" Dave asked curiously.

"Well, don't tell Morgan I told you this, but he was killed in a convenience store robbery when he was 12. He was a cop, which is why I believe that Morgan chose the profession he did. We had a case a few years ago where the local cops believed that Morgan was responsible for this murder of this person he'd had a confrontation with when he came to see his family for his birthday. Morgan was apparently quite the hellraiser when he was younger and got into a lot of trouble, so he did have a record with the local cops, but it all happened after his father passed away."

"He was grieving," Dave said in understanding and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, he had lost somebody who was very important to him, but because of it the cops weren't even looking for other suspects and so he called in the team and we managed to get him cleared of the charges and catch the person that was really behind it. Despite such a rough time in his life he turned out all right. In any case, we shouldn't have anymore trouble from Morgan and the others will just accept it."

"I'm glad you got Morgan to see reasons, as I know he's important to you," Dave said

"I didn't really have any friends growing up except for Quin, but he's my brother so that's different," Spencer explained and Dave nodded having been aware of that fact.

"Genius is often misunderstood," Dave said, "and often picked on."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "Children of more normal intelligence don't like to be shown up, but the human race really doesn't need a reason to hate or at least dislike each other."

"It was worse for you and for Quin, because you didn't have any kind of support," Dave said the anger in his voice clear, "which I consider more your father's fault then your mom's simply because she had a genuine illness, one that didn't really let her realize what was truly going on as she was off in her own little world more often than not, but your father on the other hand has no such excuse to not be there for his sons and help you deal with the bullying. The responsible thing to do would have been to call the school or go down there and make sure that the teenagers responsible were at the least reprimanded and warned to not do it again and if they did then they should be suspended so that a lesson is learned. I believe the normal policy is to issue three warnings and if they don't stop then suspension is next and then after that it's expulsion. At the very least he should've offered you advice of how to deal with it. I'm actually amazed that you and Quin turned out as well as you did considering and I can't help, but believe it's because of your mother's genes and not your father's."

"I think it has more to do with the fact that Quin and I were more than intelligent enough to know what those bullies were doing was wrong and we didn't want to take after them," Spencer suggested leaning over to kiss his mate on the cheek, which caused Dave to grin happily. "We made a conscious decision. I don't really blame you for hating my father, since you kept such a close eye on us as you know what happened and that he left."

"Yes, that's why I took the steps I did and opened that $5 million account in yours and your brother's names," Dave agreed the anger fading from his eyes and voice.

"I've been meaning to ask you exactly what did you do to my father, when you found out he left his family?" Spencer asked knowing that vampires, especially ones as old as Dave believed in vengeance for a wrong done and considering that he was Dave's consort the vengeance would have been swift, appropriate and likely completely ruined William Reid.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Dave asked smirking now.

"I believe I need to," Spencer answered quietly. "I know you well enough to know that you're not the type to let my father go without punishment for leaving, especially considering he didn't even want to pay child support and since I am your consort that means that you couldn't not take some type of action."

"If he had paid child support that would've made all the difference," Dave agreed, calmly. "Basically what I did was I had some people that work for me spread the rumor that your father liked little boys."

Dave watched his consort's reaction carefully and immediately saw when Spencer winced.

"I won't say he didn't deserve it even if the rumor isn't true, but you sure can be vicious can't you?"

"I can be when somebody deserves it," Dave agreed calmly. "Let's just say that your father was fired from the law from where he worked, because guilty or not no firm is going to keep him on and risk their reputation."

"So you basically did the same thing to him that he did to me and Quin and mom and caused him to be fired so he wouldn't have any money, except what he already had in bank as it's unlikely that any other law form will hire him at least in Vegas," said Spencer. "You made him lose his job just by spreading vicious untrue rumors about him and humans are extremely fickle, so you're right they wouldn't keep him on whether the rumors were true or not."

"I also let it be known that he preferred whores and call girls when it came to sex as well as little boys and that might not have made him lose his job even though it is considered crass behavior, but the rumor about him liking little boys certainly would have and yes, that second rumor is true as I had several people investigating your father's life who proved it."

"So basically he left mom for whores," Spencer said anger beginning to shine in his golden brown eyes and for that anger Dave couldn't blame him. In fact Spencer had every right to be furious at his father for what he had done and Dave would believe that his consort was bottling up his feelings if he hadn't felt anger and disgust at William Reid's actions, which wasn't very healthy.

"I'm afraid so," Dave said gently. "If your father had agreed to pay child support, then I never would have gotten so vicious because I would've wanted him to keep his job so he could do that."

"Well, I won't say he doesn't deserve it," Spencer admitted looking sad, "and I really don't care what happens to him and neither does Quin. Soon enough I'm going to be turned into something he hates with a passion anyway, as he believes that all vampires should be wiped off the face of the Earth so I can't exactly feel any sympathy for him. Of course, he thought everyone except humans should just be killed outright, which meant magicals as well. Basically he believed that everybody didn't deserve to live except the humans and only those that didn't have anything wrong with them."

"Like your mother?" Dave asked even though wasn't really a question.

"More or less, although he also meant those like me whom he considered too intelligent for our own good," Spencer said with disgust in his voice.

"Your father is very sick in his mind," Dave said shaking his head. "There's no way that vampires are going to be wiped out by something that a human creates, as we're nearly indestructible and even if it could happen there is no way that the vampires or magicals would allow themselves to be killed, as they'd likely join forces and rebel."

"I agree," Spencer said, "but as you said my father hated anyone who was not human and he thought that only those who weren't at least of normal intelligence should be allowed to live. He thought that those that were born with diseases like autism or schizophrenia even if it popped up later in life should just be culled for the good of the human race and the sad thing is that his views are not exactly unique as a lot of people who are extremely self-centered and selfish think basically the same way."

"It'll never happen," Dave said shaking his head in disgust, "as there're too many good people in the world that get along with just about everybody, no matter whether they are human, vampire or magical."

"No, it'll likely never happen," Spencer agreed, "as the government will put down any sort of rebellion in that direction, even if it results in thousands of deaths on both sides."

"I hope neither one of us ever sees something like that and if it does start to happen we'll go to Europe or something and just wait it out as I refuse to get involved. I have an estate in Italy that I've been wanting to show you anyway, it's quite massive and has an extremely large library that would revival the modern ones for size."

Spencer's eyes lit up at that and Dave silently chuckled having already known the best way to get his consort to come to Italy with him whenever they had at least a week's leave.

"There are over a million books as I've been collecting for centuries and I even have a temperature controlled room for the oldest things since paper does tend to get brittle after awhile."

"Wow! If you really have that many books there's no library in the world, except perhaps, for the mystical Alexandria, that's that large."

"Well, you have to remember that I'm over 500 years old and I love to read just like you do and I can also read extremely fast just like you can," Dave said and Spencer nodded. "Of course, that's just my main residence as I have houses all over the world and each one has their own personal library, although none of them are as large."

"I bet you have books that have been out of print for centuries," Spencer said his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"I do, but a lot of them are in my native Italian. I also have ones in German, Russian, Latin, Spanish and even Hebrew."

"Well, I do speak and read German, Italian and Spanish, fluently," Spencer said. "I also speak just a smattering of Latin."

"I could teach you," Dave offered. "Languages must be incredibly easy for you to pick up considering you seem to have an ear for them and also because of your eidetic memory, so you only have to hear a word or phrase properly spoken once or see how it's written and you'll remember it."

"That would be great," Spencer said his eyes lighting up. "I'm sure I'll pick up most languages if I live long enough."

"Yes, I speak quite a few other than the ones I mentioned," Dave agreed. "We do need to sleep, but really we only need like 4 to 6 hours a week unlike humans who need 6 to 8 hours a night in order to be able to function."

"And you have to do something with the time," Spencer said in understanding and Dave nodded.

"Yes and there have been plenty of times in the past that I didn't find any jobs that really interested me like being a profiler does and I don't really need to work for the money so..." Dave said with a shrug.

"So you need something to fill up a lot of empty hours," Spencer said understanding what Dave was saying without him actually have to say the words.

"That won't be so hard now that I have you, but we're still going to be bored some of the time," Dave said. "It just won't be as frequently now that we have each other."

"I suspect I'll spend at least the next couple of decades reading through the library at your estate in Italy once we retire from the BAU or even longer," Spencer suggested.

"It's a good place to spend some time just by ourselves, because it's out in the middle of nowhere and very well protected. It has a topnotch security system and there's a staff that lives there taking care of the place. Also I know we'll be adding books to the library there so eventually we're going to have to expand, although that's for the future. I'm also hoping that you'll agree to go to your transformation there, in a few years as it's very private."

"Sounds good," Spencer agreed.

"Well, you're certainly being agreeable," Dave teased him.

"I'm an agreeable kind of guy, Dave, as you should know," Spencer informed his consort. "So far you haven't asked me anything that I'm likely to object to, so why not be reasonable? If I have a problem with what you suggest then I'll tell you, but so far you, haven't suggested anything of the sort."

"I was only teasing you," Dave admitted with a little smile.

"I know," Spencer replied with a smile of his own and with such a look of love in his eyes that it would have taken Dave's breath away if he'd had to breathe that is.

"You just want a chance to look through the library," Dave teased him again and Spencer only smiled, as there was no point of replying since both he and Dave knew it was basically true.

The two men continued to talk softly as they ate their dinner and Dave was already planning on how to propose to his consort when the time was right, although that wouldn't be for awhile since they'd only been together officially for a very short amount of time.

In the meantime Dave had every intention of spoiling his consort rotten, although he knew that Spencer would likely object, which was just too bad. He had already opened an account in Spencer's name, although he hadn't gotten around to telling him yet. This account was different from the one that his checks every couple weeks were deposited into from his job. No, this was a private account that Dave had set up in Spencer's name and put a hundred million dollars into it, which wasn't even a tenth of his wealth. Spencer needed his own money so he could buy whatever he wanted with it, although he was sure that his consort would object until he explained why he had done it. In his head Spencer already knew that vampires lived forever, unless they somehow got burned to ash by fire, so even if he chose to work he would be bored out of his mind in a very short time, as it took a lot to keep a vampire's brain occupied, especially one as intelligent as his consort's was. Besides, he had more money than he would ever spend even if he lived another three or four thousand years, so giving some of his money to the man he loved seemed like the reasonable thing to do.

Besides, technically it was Dave's responsibility as creator to make sure Spencer was well taken care of when it came to money and although his consort wasn't a vampire yet, he would be in a few years. Dave agreed with Spencer's desire to look at least of a similar age to himself, even if there was still a considerable age gap technically, but it was appearances that mattered to quite a few people and so as long as the two of them looked a similar age then there wouldn't be as many nasty comments about how he was robbing the cradle, not that seven years age difference was really so much as say 15 or 20, but Dave could certainly understand his consort's desire and so as long as they were together it didn't really matter whether Spencer was changed immediately, so it could wait three or four years at the very least.

"You know I've been thinking," Dave said suddenly as he finished the last of his pasta.

"Oh, that's dangerous," Spencer teased him and Dave laughed.

"Yes, well you'll probably like this idea," Dave said.

"Oh?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I was thinking that maybe your brother would also like to be turned into a vampire at the same time you are," Dave explained.

"You know that's not a bad idea," Spencer murmured as he thought about it giving it serious consideration. "I'll tell him it's his choice as to whether or not he was to be changed, but it would be great if I didn't lose my twin when he grew old and I did not. Of course, if he happens to get married between now and the time you change me then answer would likely be no."

"But at least you can give him the option," Dave said and Spencer nodded in agreement his eyes distant as he thought over all the implications.

"Thank you so much, for considering doing this I really appreciate it," Spencer said, as his eyes refocused on Dave's handsome face.

"There's no need to thank me as I know how close you are to your twin brother, which is understandable considering he's not only your twin, but you both have shared the same experiences as children," Dave explained gently.

"Yes, that's true," Spencer agreed, then said quietly. "Particularly childhood ones of our father's indifference and having to look after ourselves after he left. I'm surprised you didn't kill the man when you found out he had abandoned his family, because after all I know that vampires can be a rather vicious species particularly when it concerns protecting someone they love or at least getting vengeance for them."

"I did consider it," Dave admitted quietly, as he made sure no one was near enough to hear their conversation, "but in my opinion that would have been too fast and to easy, as I wanted him to suffer. I could've tortured him for months, but I had other things to do and so ruining his precious reputation, getting him fired from his law firm and making sure that no other firm would take him on seemed the way to go. I believe in justice yes, but I consider what I did to your father by spreading rumors whether true or not—which was enough to see him fired—exactly the sort of vengeance that is highly appropriate and pleases my inner vampire immensely, as he thinks it's no more then what your father deserves. Family particularly a vampire's consort is very important to our race, probably because we never have that many people outside our own family that we care deeply for or if we do they pass away because they're mortal and we grieve for a long time. Besides, a lot of vampires never find they're consorts or at least not for centuries like me."

"You could just turn someone you're close to into one so long as you had their consent," Spencer suggested and Dave nodded.

"That has happened," Dave agreed. "It's one of the reasons I suggested that your brother might want to also become a vampire because I know the two of you are really close. Of course, it will be his decision as to whether or not he wants to be changed as neither one of us can try to force it, but so long as he consents then it is as easy to change one vampire as it is two."

"It's not likely that Quin will have found himself a woman in the next for five years, but it is possible," Spencer said. "Of course, I want my brother to be happy, but us geniuses have a harder time finding an understanding partner then someone of more normal intelligence does. Neither one of us have ever been good at hiding how truly smart we are and if we had perhaps, our father never would've left or we never would have been bullied so badly."

"People with high IQ shouldn't have to hide their intelligence," Dave said and this was a subject he was really passionate about and not just because of Spencer, but because he too had a high IQ, higher than normal as it was around 135, which was just below genius level. Of course, most vampires were extremely intelligent particularly those born and they learned things almost constantly so their IQ rose and so he was sure his IQ was more then 135 now as last time it had been checked had been several decades ago. Really though his pet peeve against people who bullied someone just because of their intelligence went as far back as he had been alive because he had known many intelligent people in his centuries and a lot of times that intelligence was misunderstood and sometimes really intelligent people were killed because they were considered possessed by an evil spirit or at least ostracized. Even if they weren't killed, because they came up with ideas that were radical for the time or just because of their intelligence was misunderstood they were often ridiculed and not listened to, but you really couldn't kill new ideas even if they didn't come into being for a long time. He had to admit that a lot of times geniuses tended to have their idiosyncrasies, like Spencer tended to spout off what he knew most of the time and he didn't mean to be insulting to other people's intelligence or seem like a know-it-all, but it was just part of who he was. It seemed as if the fates had decided that if you were super intelligent then you had to have something else wrong with you so you wouldn't get too full of yourself, although a lot of really intelligent people were indeed very arrogant and full of themselves, but who knew what was going on in their private lives to make them that way, as it didn't necessarily have to do with how smart they were. "Besides, I believe that it was at least partly that you skipped quite a few grades and the teenagers didn't believe that two children like you should be allowed to attend high school no matter how intelligent you were."

"That was certainly part of it," Spencer agreed.

"I truly believe that your father would have left anyway and that likely could have still used your mother's illness and the fact that his two sons were so intelligent as an excuse to do so," Dave said. "Your father just didn't want to deal with the problems that come up in any relationship or marriage. Relationships and especially marriage take commitment as well as work in order to maintain and your father wasn't willing to do that. I'm not saying it's right and in fact it's not, but that's the way that a person's mind works sometimes as they just get tired of dealing with all the little problems that keep popping up and so bail out instead of working through it."

"That won't happen to us," Spencer said, as he took Dave's hand in his own giving it a loving squeeze.

"No, it won't," Dave immediately agreed returning the squeeze, "as really I've been in love with you since I met you at seven years old, although I refused to think of you in that way until after you were grown up. I really didn't expect to be able to get together with you this soon as I figured another 7 years or so before you were ready to at least listen to me and take my words into consideration, but I didn't think about the fact that you're much more mature for your age and have been since you were really young. Most people, men in particular, like to play the field before they decide to settle down, but I didn't consider the fact that in that respect you're different from most others."

"Like Morgan," Spencer murmured and Dave nodded in agreement.

"I won't deny that I played the field quite a lot myself in my younger days, but haven't for a couple of centuries now as it does get very boring and staid after awhile," Dave admitted.

"Besides, we are consorts or soulmates and that's a totally different kettle of fish altogether. Basically, it means that we are perfect for each other in every way possible and so our relationship won't break apart like they sometimes do for others. The bond I share with you that I felt form when I looked into your eyes that first time wouldn't have done that if we weren't meant to be."

"I'm well aware what it means, Dave," Spencer told the older man gently. "We have to consider the fact that the two of us really do love each other and so are willing to put up with each other's little idiosyncrasies. Besides, you're right the bond that we share never would have come into being if we weren't meant to be together for eternity."

Dave looked into his consort's eyes and saw that he truly did understand and wondered how someone so young could have such a deep understanding of such things, but then again maybe it was just instinctive with some people and part of that was likely just because Spencer had probably studied some literature that helped him to understand not that there was anything written down about bonds between vampires and their consorts, but there were related subjects and the humans idea of soulmates which were way different from a vampires, but certainly the concept was the same.

"Do you want any dessert before I ask for the check?" Dave asked and Spencer shook his head.

"No, I'm stuffed," Spencer said patting his stomach.

"It was kind of nice to see you eating normally instead of like a bird," Dave said and Spencer just shook his head with an amused smile. "I never thought you ate properly and I'm sure your doctor has told you the same thing. You seem to live off coffee."

"I'll try to eat more so that I'm not so skinny by the time you do change me," Spencer promised.

"I love you no matter how skinny you are, but it would probably be healthy for you to do that in the meantime," Dave said. "I can certainly understand why you don't normally eat properly as you weren't exactly raised in normal household with normal meals and when you were young you couldn't exactly eat out very much because you had no way to get there, well, not without taking a cab, but what cab driver would have picked up two seven year olds without their parents with them."

"Not to mention cabs are dangerous as there are a lot of loonies out there and a lot of them seem to drive cabs. I can give you the statistics if you want, but I'll spare you," Spencer added teasingly.

"There is that," Dave agreed with a smile. "Personally, I think you and Quin were very sensible, but that meant you didn't get many hot meals other than what was very simple to fix like a TV dinner."

"Yeah, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were the norm and now I can't stand them," said Spencer making a face.

"Eat something often enough and of course, you lose your taste for them," Dave pointed out logically, "and if you happen to have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast lunch and dinner for three or four years."

"We did eat a lot of sandwiches as we bought a lot of deli meat, which is why I don't eat a lot of sandwiches now," Spencer said. "Those checks we got every month did help a lot, but we had to be careful about what we spent, because we didn't want people aware that we were basically raising ourselves. You know I'm just glad that once I'm a vampire I'll still be up to drink coffee in particular, but also eat if I desire to, even if drinking blood is the only thing that will truly sustain me."

"Yes, I know what you mean, as I have certain things that I used to love to eat when I was human to," Dave agreed. "Italy is well-known for it's food and I'm just glad that they have the same things here in the States although most places don't do them well as my mama used to. Over the centuries I have eaten in most countries in the world, every type of food you can imagine."

"I'm glad you have those memories, because once my mother got truly sick she didn't cook much," Spencer said, looking melancholy. "At least Quin and I only had to live on sandwiches until we went to college where we ate in the cafeteria on campus. The food might not have been the best, but at least it was better than what we have been eating, although unfortunately, by that point in time we'd gotten into the habit of not eating much."

Dave called for the check and waiter brought it over where he paid with his credit card.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

Dave and Spencer laid totally nude in front of the fire, sipping wine and propped up against numerous pillows. The fire was roaring and the two men just lay there relaxed, as they drank their wine, just studying the flames.

Spencer had never believed that he'd be so content just laying somewhere with someone, with a glass of wine in his hand, as he'd always used to stay really busy on purpose and had never stopped reading or learning something new, and while he still did some of that he was just happy to cuddle with Dave, not talking at all, just so long as they were together.

Was this what being in love was like? Were people in love willing to spend multiple hours in each others presence's doing absolutely nothing together, just silently enjoying the other's company? The two of them had sex sure and Spencer had no doubt that Dave would be absolutely insatiable once he was a vampire and wouldn't need to sleep much, as he wouldn't get tired after just a few climaxes, but he had never imagined that he would enjoy having sex so much, or that he could love someone so deeply that he would kill himself if anything were to happen to the man at his side. Luckily, however, vampires were pretty indestructible and it would take something out of the ordinary to kill one.

Spencer knew that laying in front of a roaring fire, totally naked on a thick carpet, could be considered incredibly romantic, even though he had never considered such thing before he and Dave had gotten together, but now his life was so much better in many ways, then it had used to be now that he had Dave in his life. He had immediately given up his apartment without a qualm as soon as Dave and he had bonded that first time and the whole team had helped him move all his things to Dave's place, mostly books, Spencer admitted with a mental grin, but there was plenty of room for them in Dave's library. As for the rest of his things Dave had insisted that he update his wardrobe and get rid of the sweater vests and other old fashioned clothes he wore for more modern styles and Spencer hadn't wanted to do it and had fought Dave tooth and nail. Dave had insisted however, and had been stubborn enough to win past all his objections. Actually, he had simply pointed out that he looked like an someone out of the 50s or an old college professor and was it any wonder people didn't pay attention to him, as his clothes practically screamed I'm an old man, as sweater vests had gone out of style decades ago. Appearances mattered, as it was how a person presented yourself to the world that made people pay attention to you and his former clothes spoke of a quiet, boring self contained man, who didn't know how to have fun and very few people knew how to look past the surface of things to see the gem within the boring exterior.

He'd be the first to admit that he wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but then considering his upbringing that wasn't surprising, although luckily, Dave had that in spades and was always spoiling him with dinners out, amongst other things. Dave seemed determined to not let the romance go out of their relationship whether or not they were consorts, but Spencer had found that so long as they were together just watching the sunrise or sunset or just spending time together made it romantic.

Neither one of them felt like they needed to fill up the air with conversation and were happy just laying side by side, as they basked in the presence of the other. Spencer wondered in the back of his mind if the romance would ever go out of their relationship, although he knew that things do not stay the same forever, not matter how much someone might want them to.

"A hundred dollars for your thoughts, bello," Dave teased him speaking for the first time in at least an hour.

Spencer reached for the half empty bottle of wine and refilled Dave's empty glass before he did his own. "That would be way over what they're worth," Spencer snorted the amusement clear in his tone.

"Still..." Dave urged him gently.

"If you insist," Spencer said, as he cuddled close into Dave's cold side. "I was just thinking that I've never been so happy in my life. I thought I was happy before we met and I was with my work, but my personal life was different. I've never had someone to care about me, in the same way you do, as with Quin it's different, as our relationship is not romantic or sexual, because he's my brother. I never imagined that I was the type to fall in love, considering my rather crappy childhood and my father's rather sterling example of how to maintain a happy marriage."

The sarcasm that dripped of that last sentence made Dave snort in laughter, for being sarcastic had not used to be Spencer's thing, but it was a trait that Dave had been happy to see develop.

"However, you got past all the barriers I had erected to protect my heart from being hurt, even if I didn't realize it for sometime. I never imagined that I'd be happy just laying somewhere with anyone without doing something to keep my mind busy, but I just realized that I'm perfectly content to lay here at your side for as long as we want to do so."

"That's because you're in love," Dave told him, as he gently stroked a hand down his consort's chest, causing him to purr sounding like a contented cat, as the intimate gesture, just felt so good. "When you are in love, particularly when it's new, you just want to spend as much time with that person as you can. We've known each other for three years, but we've only been together officially for a few months, the happiest months of my life."

"Mine too," Spencer murmured. "I never imagined I would be in such a happy relationship, as I figured I was destined to live my life alone, except for the team and my brother."

"Everybody deserves to be happy, bello," Dave told his mate gently. "I know you didn't have a very good childhood, mainly due to your father, as he didn't exactly set a good example for his sons."

"That's the understatement of the decade, probably the century," Spencer snorted. "My childhood was much better than it would have been without your interference, even if Quin and I worried at the time about where the money had come from. Who knows what would've happened to Quin and I or our mother if you hadn't stepped in, even if it was from behind the scenes."

"I was more than happy to do it," Dave said. "With the money I gave you I knew that you would have enough for food, clothing and other basic necessaries."

"With what you gave us we had more than enough for basic necessaries," Spencer snorted out with a grin. "I've already scolded you for being overgenerous, so why don't we just skip that part."

"You're not mad at me about it, at least not anymore," Dave said we smug satisfaction in his voice.

"I was never really mad at you," Spencer admitted candidly. "How can you be mad at someone that has done so much for you, even if I didn't figure out who it had been that had given Quin and I so much money until we met again at the BAU."

"You weren't meant to figure it out," Dave said, "at least not at the time."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter," Spencer decided. "I have you, and I never intend to let you go, as I would be miserable without you and I am well aware of it."

"Which is fine with me, because I'm not going anywhere without you," Dave told him tenderly, as he kissed his consort on the side of his neck. "I waited way too long to make you mine, but I was willing to wait at least another five or six years before I did so, but I'm happy I didn't have to. I know I've said this before and I'll likely say it again, but you make my life complete in every way. I look forward to every day now and will so long as you are in it."

"It sure has been an experience being able to share a hotel room when we're with the team," Spencer smirked.

"Yeah, it has," Dave chuckled darkly, which sent strong shivers of desire through Spencer's slender form, a form that was much more filled out, then it had used to be due, to the fact that Dave had insisted he eat as much as he was able, because once he was a vampire he might still be able to eat, but he would never gain weight. "I'm sure that Morgan's wondering if we have sex when we alone and he would be astonished to discover that we might make out heavily, but we stop at full penetration, because we make too much noise and hotel walls are notoriously thin.

"Yeah, I wish they weren't actually," Spencer said wistfully, "and I never actually imagined I would wish that, but I do, as I miss your cock penetrating my body."

"And I miss yours penetrating mine," Dave said being completely truthful, "which is why we make out like rabbits as soon as we're home."

"Yeah, we do," Spencer agreed with a rather goofy grin, "but only if I'm not too tired."

"Well, turning you into a vampire will solve that particular problem," Dave smirked.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm looking forward to it," Spencer said, "but now I think we have other things to do."

"And what would that be, bello?" Dave asked rhetorically already suspecting he knew what his consort was thinking.

"Oh, just this," Spencer said casually, as he picked up what remained of the bottle of wine and poured it all over Dave's naked chest. "I plan on licking up every single drop and then after I have you begging for mercy I'm going to relieve myself in your body."

Dave groaned, hot, intense desire shooting through him, already looking forward to having his consort's manhood buried to the hilt in his body. Spencer had become a great deal more self-confidence when it came to their sex life in the last few months and now he initiated having sex just as often as he, himself did. It was a part of Spencer's personality that Dave was happy to see develop and was something he wanted to encourage.

Dave put a big fat pillow under his hips in order to silently encourage his mate to get on with it and Spencer took that as the signal it was and he begin to climb his way up his consort's body, licking the wine off Dave's chest as he went.

"That feels so good, bello," Dave said already panting, eager for more, his cock already hard as a rock, but them it didn't take much at all to get his cock to be so hard that it was very painful, not when he came to his consort anyway.

"Licking wine off your chest gives it a different taste," Spencer said thoughtfully, as he took another lick at a spot of wine as he had dribbled it all over his consort's chest. "It tastes better to me, somehow richer."

"That is definitely something I'm going to have to try myself," Dave said, even as he laid panting.

"I'll look forward to it," Spencer promised him, "but for now, you're mine."

Spencer got back to what he was doing and it didn't seem long at all, before he knew that if he did not enter his consort right then, that he'd be coming all over his chest that he had just spent considerable time cleaning with his tongue.

Spencer slammed himself into Dave as hard as he could, knowing by now that he would not hurt the man he loved as vampires were very tough, just as he knew that Dave was always very gentle with him when they made love and would be until after he was a vampire, himself.

It only took a couple of thrusts, before he emptied his seed, into his consort's body and it seemed to take forever for his manhood to go completely flaccid, as it had been quite engorged.

Dave lay there panting as his climax rushed through him and knew in the back of his mind if Spencer had gotten this good at making his body sing, then he would be at least 100 times better when he was finally turned into a vampire and Dave could hardly wait.

"You're gotten much better, bello," Dave told him once he had recovered his ability to speak, as he knew that his consort needed plenty of encouragement, so that he wouldn't turn back into the shy, quiet man who was more a computer, then human, because that had used to be the way he hid the hurt that other's caused him by turning into a logical android and although he had emotion he hid it, buried it deep, which was slowly changing, but he could easily slide back into hiding his feelings and just reciting facts and figures, being logical in other words, if he wasn't careful, which was the last thing that Dave wanted. He wanted this more bold part of Spencer's personality become a permanent fixture, which he knew would happen if it had time to cement and settle deep into his psyche.

"Yes, well, I get a lot of practice," Spencer told him with a shy, but pleased grin.

"That you do," Dave told him, as he took his mate into his arms and held him close to his chest, as even after all these months it was hard to believe that Spencer had agreed so easily to be his consort, his equal and his husband and he often had to convince himself that it wasn't some sort of wondrous dream. That he wouldn't wake up alone, never having met his consort as a young child of seven and then again at the BAU, just over three years ago. He knew that eventually it would sink in that it was all real, but their relationship was still so very new, that it still have the edges of unreality about it.

"And you'll be getting plenty more if I have any say in the matter," Dave added in a growl.

"I'm sure I will," Spencer laughed, as he just snuggled into his consort's chest, his head on his shoulder with Dave's arms protectively around his slender form.

"We should go to bed, I know you're exhausted," Dave said cradling Spencer's form against his body.

"I don't want to move I'm so comfortable," Spencer said his voice sounding incredibly sleepy. "Why don't we just sleep here in front of the fire? It's not like we're sleeping on the hard floor as you put in a nice, thick rug that makes an excellent bed."

"We'll sleep down here then," David agreed, as he didn't want to move either, since he was so comfortable with his mate's head against his shoulder, both of them stretched out, their legs intertwined. "You sleep now, I'll be here when you wake and that's a promise."

Spencer said nothing, just cuddled closer to his consort's naked chest and was out like a light.

Dave simply studied his consort who was laying mostly on top of him thinking that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have this wonderful man as his for all eternity and the time was fast approaching when Spencer would no longer need to sleep, where they could make love all night long.

He could hardly wait for that day.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

One year later

"Spencer, will you marry me?" asked Dave bending down on one knee and presenting his consort with a blue jewelry box. "This last year has been the happiest I have been in centuries and that is all because of you. I promise that I will never take you for granted and always treasure you as the man I love."

Spencer listened to Dave's little speech wide-eyed as he had never seen it coming, although he should have, because he had known intellectually that Dave would propose at some point, but he really hadn't expected it for at least another year.

Spencer supposed that his 30th birthday might've had something to do with it, as he had just turned that magical number a few weeks ago. Spencer had to admit that he and Dave looked a similar in age now as five years really didn't mean anything since Dave had been turned into a vampire at 35, which was ancient 500 years ago, as most people only lived until they were 40 at most. Of course, some people beat the odds and lived into their 50s and even 60s back then and Spencer had a feeling that Dave would have been one of them because he still looked incredibly young. Yes, he did indeed look 35, but the point was he didn't look any older than that and a lot of people back then even when they had been young looked older then they really were, because life had been hard and that tended to age a person prematurely.

"Yes! Yes!" Spencer exclaimed happily as he threw his arms around Dave's neck and kissed him passionately.

Once the two of them had broken apart Dave rose to his feet and opened the ring box.

"Oh, it's lovely," Spencer said, as he looked at the ring. Spencer didn't even mention how much it must've cost considering the band was platinum encrusted with genuine rubies and sapphires and emeralds, because he well knew that Dave could more than afford it, as his consort had given him a $100 million of his own, which he had argued against, but Dave, of course, had won by pointing out that he wouldn't've done it if he hadn't wanted to and that he wouldn't always be able to find a job that interested him and why have one that he hated just to have money to spend? Spencer had given in at that because Dave was very right and while he was sure he would have plenty of different careers over the decades and centuries, there would be times where he wouldn't find any job that he liked.

As for the ring it was very subtle and discreet, not nearly as visible as a traditional diamond ring, but it showed expensive, elegant taste, which was Dave all over. Spencer was well aware that not many people would recognize how expensive the ring really was and would likely think that the gems embedded in the metal were fake and even if they didn't there's no way that some thief would be able to steal from a vampire, which he soon would be.

Dave took the ring out of the box and Spencer held up his wedding finger on his right hand and Dave calmly slipped it on, where it fit perfectly once it had slid past the knuckle.

Once the ring was on the two men embraced again and kissed long and passionately.

"You seemed rather surprised when I proposed, but you must've known that I was going to?" Dave questioned, as soon as he two had broken apart again.

"I did," Spencer admitted honestly, "but I really didn't expect it for at least another year, so it was more the timing that caught me by surprise, then the actual proposal. I knew something was going on these last few weeks, but I just figured you were planning a surprise for our anniversary, since you seem to take great delight in spoiling me."

"I didn't see any point in waiting since you know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me and I thought our anniversary was the appropriate time to propose to you," Dave said. "I did think about waiting seriously, but then figured what was the point? And I do take great delight in spoiling you not only because you are the man I love, but because you more than deserve it considering your rotten childhood. Yes, I gave you money every month to pay the bills and for clothes and food, but still you might have been basically taken care of, but you didn't really have a chance to do things every normal child does. Of course, I realize if you hadn't gone through what you did you might not have joined the BAU and perhaps, started a business of your own because all that money was set to come to you and Quin when you turned 21 It was supposed to be split equally between the two you. Now, while that happened once you and I got together I made sure that your brother was well taken off and the original 5 million had been increased to over 10 million and your brother got every single cent of that since you no longer needed it."

"And you already know that Quin really appreciated your generosity, although he was also relieved to find out where the money originally came from as was I," Spencer said with a grin at Dave. "The two of us feared for awhile that it had been a mistake and that we wouldn't be able to pay back the money if somebody came looking for it, because as you know we never believed that distant relative from Scotland story."

"I'm sorry if you felt like that," Dave said contritely, "Truly. It never occurred to me that you would be worried about where the source of the money had come from, but then I failed to take into account that you were two extremely intelligent little boys much more intelligent than 95 percent of others."

"It's okay, both Quin I have forgiven you, because we know your intentions were just to make sure that we didn't starve and we had at least enough money for basic necessaries, even if both of us believe you went overboard. In any case, thanks to your generosity, Quin had more than enough to start his own business and its flourishing."

Dave didn't mention that he already knew that as he had been keeping an eye on his consort's brother just to make sure that he was doing well and he was just as proud of Quin, as he was of Spencer because he hadn't let his rotten childhood turn him into someone who was at least uncaring and at worst a criminal. Dave well knew that due to both his and his consort's intelligence they could have become master criminals and it was very likely that neither of them would ever have been caught, except by the sheerest dumb luck.

"Those extra millions you gave him, that would have been your money certainly didn't hurt," Dave said with a smile really extremely proud of the man that Spencer had become despite the odds against him turning out so well.

"I didn't need it thanks to you being so generous," Spencer said logically, "and I suppose I could've given it to some worthy cause, since my brother is making quite a bundle himself with his business, but a few extra million dollars never hurt anyone and gives him a nice cushion, just in case."

"It was your money and you were welcome to do with it as you pleased, but I'm glad you gave it to your brother," Dave said.

"I just hope my father never learns that his sons made it so good, because he'll try to blackmail us I just know it," Spencer said worrying his bottom lip. "I know he doesn't really have easy access to me as you'll throw him out if he did show his face, but Quin is a different matter. I just hope that Quin isn't going to fall for my father's tactics, as I think he feels some sympathy for him even if I do not."

"I don't believe he will, as he's just as intelligent as you are," Dave said, "and he's bound to see through any attempt by your father to get him to give him money. You made sure that he's aware of how blackmailers operate and I truly believe that your brother won't fall for your father's tactics, because really the only strings your father has to pull is the fact that they are related and he might try to get money out of him by pulling at his heartstrings and say that he should help his old father out. However, I doubt very much your brother will fall for it as he'll remember the fact that your father left when you when the two of you were 10, without any resources and how he wasn't much of a father even he left. I'll be very surprised if your brother doesn't throw him out on his ear."

"You're right," Spencer said still looking worried. "I'm also worried that in desperation my father will attack my brother, as he's not as well protected as I am, because I know very will that you and the team will do everything in your power to bring him to justice if he dared lay a finger on me."

"He'd never get close enough to do that," Dave growled looking fiercely protective, "but I do understand your point," Dave added calming down after Spencer started to stroke his cheek soothingly. "You're just trying to point out that Quin isn't as well protected as you are, because you have me and the team that would pull out all the stops to bring whoever injured you to justice, not that I would ever allow that to happen."

"Yes and desperate people often do things that they wouldn't ordinarily consider and considering what you did to my father by making him lose his job just, because of a few well placed rumors..." Spencer said.

"Do you know whether or not your brother has decided to take me up on my offer?" Dave asked what seemed to be out of the blue and Spencer knew where this was going immediately. As a vampire Quin wouldn't be vulnerable to whatever his father could throw at his son as not much could hurt a vampire, although his father might resort to arson, as fire was the one thing that could kill one of their kind, but how would you keep a vampire in some building that was on fire long enough to actually kill them? Really the only way was to get another vampire to corner them and rip off their legs so that they couldn't move, but Spencer doubted that his father would actually do that since he hated vampires with a passion. Of course, working with somebody you hated had been done before, but he still doubted that his father would actually take that route because for one thing you would have to pay whoever it was and according to Dave his father while not quite penniless didn't have any extra funds for hiring somebody to do the deed.

"No, Quin said he would think about it, but I haven't actually gotten any answer as to whether or not he's going to actually go through with it," Spencer answered.

"I know we agreed that you wouldn't be going through the transformation for at least another couple of years, but if you can convince Quin to be turned into a vampire it might be prudent to go ahead and do both of you at the same time," Dave suggested. "Not only will that protect you both from being injured by everything except fire, it also has numerous other advantages."

Spencer gave his consort's suggestion some serious consideration then nodded.

"Next time we have a week off for the whole team, that's a very good idea and I'll see what I can do to convince Quin," Spencer said. "My father won't be able to injure Quin if he is a vampire, because only another one of your kind can do that, because as you pointed out only another vampire could pull a limb off one of their own kind and the only way to truly kill one is by fire and the only way to get a vampire to stay in one spot so that the fire can consume their bodies is to rip their legs off so they can't move. Of course, the smart thing to do would be to start a fire right there whether that's a stove or a bonfire and make sure the vampire is dismembered before moving on. Setting the entire building on fire just to hide the evidence of the death, is risky because it's still possible for a vampire to escape even if they're missing their legs."

"You scare me with how logical and emotionless you can be when you're talking about the death of a sentient being," Dave said shuddering dramatically causing Spencer to laugh.

"I can't help, but see how something like that could be done more efficiently," Spencer admitted, "but I would never ever do it to you, so you don't have to worry about me ripping off your legs and then setting you on fire, because for one thing I love you far too much and for another who would I have to make love to if I killed you?" Spencer added with a little smirk of his own that caused and Dave to take the younger man in his arms and kiss him breathless.

"It's too bad that the two of us can't have children together," Dave said once the two of them parted.

"I would love to have children by you," Spencer said looking wistful, "but unfortunately, that goes against nature. Perhaps, we can adopt some once we retire from the BAU and they might even agree to be changed into vampires once they are grown."

"Now there is a possibility," Dave said brightening. "We both know that there are plenty of good children in orphanages that only got put there because both their parents died and they don't have any relatives to take them in or ones who don't want to."

"Which is likely what would've happened to my brother and me if not for the fact that you took a hand in making sure that didn't happen," Spencer said, "and an orphanage would've been no better then a foster home, although at least Quin and I would've ended up together instead of being possibly being separated, which was a likely possibility if the social workers had found several families to take us in temporarily anyway."

"You would've been shuffled from family to family and it's unlikely that you would've gone to college at 12," Dave said.

"And even if we got into one decent foster home together there's no guarantee that all of them would have been decent and the likelihood of keeping both of us together are just at 20%. I'm very well aware of the abuses that go on in foster homes and how people can easily fool the system if they are smart enough and get kids to take care of and then those children are physically, emotionally and mentally taken advantage of."

"So when do you want to get married?" Dave asked.

"Anytime you like I don't need anything big unless you do. Mom never really believed in religion so me and my brother don't either," Spencer shrugged.

"Well, I was raised Catholic," Dave admitted, "and religion was much more prominent and important 500 years ago than it is today. It was the center of most people's lives back when I was born, however, we don't necessarily have to have a big church wedding if you don't want to as over the years I've become more of a lapsed Catholic then an active one."

"I suggest something like the courthouse then, as that's fast and simple," Spencer said and Dave thought about it.

"What about a small ceremony in our backyard instead because you know that JJ, Emily and Penelope will have our hides if they aren't invited. Besides, I have numerous acquaintances and friends that need to be invited," Dave said.

"You're right about JJ, Emily and Garcia," Spencer said, "Garcia in particular. Do whatever you want just try to keep it simple and I promise I'll be there to tie the knot."

"I know it's not much fun for you being around a lot of people you don't know, but I appreciate that you're willing to go through it for me," Dave said.

"I love you, Dave and if I wasn't willing to go through something as simple as a wedding ceremony, just because that kind of thing makes me uncomfortable, then I wouldn't truly love you very much would I?" Spencer asked rhetorically. "I do love you, deeply and so I'm willing to go through a wedding ceremony where there are a hundred guests if that's what you want even if all those strangers do make me uncomfortable, but then considering I was never socialized when I was younger and I was bullied quite badly I never had any friends is it any wonder that I don't like to be around a lot of strangers?"

"No, it's not, as not having any friends would explain why you don't like to be around a lot of strangers and if you hear the same insults often enough you really don't want to put yourself out there and make any and usually such people are always uncomfortable in crowds," Dave said, even as he held his consort in his arms peppering his face with kisses. "I'll help you get over your fear, as we have centuries together and you can't just stay home all the time that you would be bored very quickly. I know we'll be doing a lot of traveling over the years we are together and that will mean being around a lot of strangers, sometimes."

"So long as we are together, I can do it," Spencer promised. "I mean I go out in public with you all the time and I'm pretty comfortable and not nervous at all. Not to mention I often question witnesses."

"Yes, but when you question witnesses as part your job that's different from going out for some type of social event or a place with a lot of people like a bar," Dave pointed out. "You're not actually getting personal with the people you interview and really I don't think it's getting out in public that makes you so uncomfortable it's the fact that people make judgments about others automatically and then they voice those opinions a lot of times whether or not you want to hear them. Even adults can be extremely nasty even though they should know better and rush to make judgments just from appearance and how a person carries themselves rather then getting to know someone and I believe that it stems back from when you were bullied in high school and college as you don't overcome that kind of thing very easily since what happened in childhood tends to deeply affect us."

"You're right," Spencer admitted in a quiet voice. "I never thought about it like that, but you're right as to the reason why I don't like to be very social. If you knew how many insults my brother and I endured... I was called a pipe cleaner with eyes more than once and yes, I realize, that they were just children who are only following their parents lead, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

Dave tried not to let his anger show in his body language or his expression, but he really wanted to go murder those children who had been so cruel to his consort even if he realized that a lot of that was just part of growing up. Besides, Spencer might not be the man he was if events hadn't happened exactly as they had and so he supposed he would let those children that would now be grown up with families of their own, live.

"Just forget about them although I know you came really truly forget, but don't think about them and think about all the positive things that happened in your life instead," Dave suggested. "We all have things that we regret or things that we face that make us who we are."

"Yes, that's true," Spencer said gazing down at his gem encrusted ring with an expression of awe and love in his eyes. "I never imagined that I would love anybody as much as I love you, so perhaps, it's time to leave the past behind," Spencer added looking into Dave's eyes. "I never imagined that I'd have such good friends at all much less ones as good as the team as I seemed destined just to live my life basically alone, except for my brother. Of course, that was before you and I met that first time and I knew ever back then that something unusual and special was happening, but I could never figure out exactly what and I've thought about that half an hour a lot over the years."

"I didn't think you remembered us ever meeting," Dave said, as calmly as possible, "you certainly never let on."

"It wasn't until recently that all the puzzle pieces fit together like they should," Spencer tried to explain. "I didn't see a point of saying anything until I had figured out why you were so kind to a seven year old boy as not many people would have been nice enough to take me back home as they were more likely to call social services if they did anything at all or possible kidnap me and do horrible things like rape me."

"I would try my best to help you whether or not you were my consort," Dave protested. "Because for one thing you never should've been left by yourself as Las Vegas is really dangerous, particularly the strip and particularly at night. I still can't believe that your father was so unthinking and uncaring to leave you outside by yourself."

"Actually I was sitting in a cafe across the street until they closed, but I do understand what you meant a moment ago. That was just my father all over," Spencer snorting even as he snuggled into Dave's arms. "He'll be absolutely furious not only find out that I am a vampire or soon will be one, but that I am in a relationship with another man, not that I really care what he thinks. He won't care that I am very happy with you and in fact I've never been happier in my life."

It didn't surprise Dave in the least to learn that Spencer's father William Reid was against same-sex relationships considering what he knew about the man and none of it was very good.

"I don't think you need to worry about him is he has too many problems of his own," Dave said, as he held his mate gently.

"Yes, he does," Spencer said, as he kissed Dave on the lips, "and that's all thanks to you."

The approval in his consort's tone made Dave preen a little. "I'm so glad you approve because if anybody deserved what I did to them it's your bastard of a father."

"I know I should disagree, but I don't," Spencer sighed. "Personally, I think the revenge you took on him was highly appropriate even though he is my father, but if he hadn't hurt both myself and Quin with his actions, then he never would be in the predicament he's in now,"

"Just because he's your father doesn't mean you should feel guilty for what I did to him," Dave said. "He should've loved both you and Quin for who you were and at least tried his best to keep in contact with you instead of abandoning you to just quietly fade away. I could understand if he needed a divorce from the situation became too difficult for him, but he should've at least have paid child support at the very minimum. Really what he should've done was either make sure your mother took her medication and if that didn't work put her in an institution and take you with him, but he didn't want anybody to know about his dirty little secret and so he left you with a very ill mother without trying to help in anyway. Your father was a coward and ran away from the situation instead dealing with it."

"I can't disagree," Spencer said sighing. "Let's talk about something else though like the fact that I'm happier than I've ever been in my life with you."

Dave took the hint and let the subject drop for the moment anyway. Besides, this was supposed to be a happy occasion so he put his concerns and hatred of Spencer's father aside and swept his consort up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom his lips on Spencer's the entire way.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"You didn't really expect me to fly commercial did you," Dave asked with a smirk as he and Spencer stepped up the stairway of his private plane. "I don't ever fly commercial and I don't know why I should, as I have enough money to buy a whole fleet of planes if I really wanted to."

Dave's remark was due the fact that Spencer was looking around him in amazement as soon as he had seen the medium-sized plane that they would fly to Italy on. The plane was really nice one with twin engine and Spencer hadn't realized that his husband owned his own plane as he figured they'd be flying commercial, but he should've realized that there was no way that David Rossi, would ever put up with delays at airports, canceled flights and being surrounded by dozens of strangers a lot of who would stink to his sensitive vampire's nose, simply because of the perfumes or colognes they were or their shampoo or even because of general cleanliness. Besides, Spencer well knew that commercial planes stunk because of the sea of humanity that flew on them every single day and that kind of smell tended to seep into the very fabric of the seats, even if a human nose wasn't as sensitive as a vampire's. It was easier to deal with smells he was sure out in the open air when you weren't crowded in a confined space as most of them weren't going to be as strong or overwhelming.

"I should've known," Spencer laughed. "David Rossi would never fly commercial unless he absolutely had to."

Dave smirked at that, because it was true, as he very rarely flew commercial and only when he had no other choice.

"This will make the flight much more pleasant don't you think?" Dave asked

"Yes, like being on the team's jet flying off to some city," Spencer said, as he looked around at the very tricked out interior. Spencer we sure knowing Dave as he did that this plane had every comfort money could buy.

The two of them had been married for six months and the whole team had wondered what had taken them so long as it was obvious that the two of them were very much in love, but if anybody knew about complicated work schedules and how they could be called in at the drop of hat it was the rest of the team and if you took that into consideration it was no surprise that they had taken over a year to get married.

The two and had been together for nearly 3 years now, but only married for six months and not because they hadn't wanted to tie the knot sooner, but because they were members of the BAU their lives tended to be rather complicated and extremely hectic.

This was really the first break the whole team had had in a few years and they had the next week to do whatever they wanted in order to decompress before they had to go back to work.

Quin was supposed to meet them at the airport in Las Vegas, before they flew to Italy as he had agreed to be turned into a vampire, since he didn't even have a serious girlfriend and his business was in the hands of his second-in-command for a little while. Quin figured that he might as well make a vacation out of it and maybe see some of Italy, since he was going to be there anyway and Dave and Spencer had agreed to show him around.

"Yes, it is like the jet that we use with the team, except that this one is much nicer and it's only the two of us and not anybody else."

"It won't be just the two of us for very long," Spencer said, as he was looking forward to seeing his brother since the two of them hadn't had much time together ever since he had started at the BAU. Of course, it wasn't entirely his fault for Quin had been busy building up his own business and he hadn't had much time to come to Quantico to see his brother either.

"I'm looking forward to officially meeting Quin," Dave assured his consort. "I mean we've been together for three years and married for six months and yet I've never officially met your brother even if we know about each other."

"Quin understands that we've been busy working we don't get many breaks," said Spencer, "and he's kind of been busy himself building his business up from scratch. While we do have most weekends off unless we are already on a case or there is a kidnapping of a child that's not really enough time to visit as we would fly down there and then have to fly back the very next day which seems a waste."

"That's one of the reasons we kept putting our wedding off, as I wanted to take you on a nice long honeymoon and while Aaron approved we had trouble getting Strauss to agree," Dave said with a snort.

"I know you finally had to go to the director," Spencer said blushing a little, although he had already known that Strauss didn't approve of their relationship whether or not they were consorts or mates.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Spencer," Dave told him gently. "We had every right to take the time off for a honeymoon and the director knew that and so he really tore into Strauss, as she's the one they kept blocking us getting the time off together. It wasn't even that we didn't have plenty of vacation days saved up. I mean we could've taken a month or more off if we had wanted to, but she wanted to be difficult, because she didn't like the fact that we we're in a relationship."

"I think she has a crush on you," Spencer said hesitantly, as it was one of the first things he had noticed about Erin Strauss.

"I noticed that," Dave admitted honestly, "but I've never been interested in her."

"Well, you have to admit that you have a lot of females panting after you but most of them aren't in positions of power," Spencer said. "Strauss got an official black mark on her record and for what? She should have realized that there was no way she was going to break us up, because as you've told me more than once vampires aren't interested in having sex with anybody except their consorts once they complete the bond, even if you had numerous one night stands, since I was a child when we did."

"She was jealous and wasn't thinking straight," Dave said and Spencer nodded as jealousy was a powerful motive.

"I know, I picked up on that right away, but since you never gave her one smidgen of attention I don't know how she could've been jealous over something that was never hers in the first place," Spencer said. "I know that people get jealous of things that others have including other people whether that's some woman they convert, but is already with another or vice versa and that has caused a lot of tragedy in the past. After all we've worked cases before where the main motive was jealousy, haven't we?"

"Let's forget about Strauss as we have a whole week to do what we want after you and Quin have been changed into vampires that is," Dave said and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to seeing some of the sites of Italy like the leaning Tower of Pisa for example," Spencer agreed. "We should have plenty of time to see at least some of the major historical sites since you said that the transformation only takes a few hours."

"It shouldn't take more than 12 hours tops, you'll simply fall asleep and won't be able to be woken up until the transformation is complete," Dave said. "You should be able to adjust pretty easily too being a vampire, as I certainly did when I was turned more than five centuries ago. I'll make sure I have some blood ready for you and for Quin for when both of you awake as you'll need it."

"Yeah, you said I was going to have to be careful with my strength the most as I could crush things easily on accident," Spencer quoted what Dave had told him.

"If you do crush something on accident and it has to be paid for then that's alright, as it's going to take a little while to learn to control your strength. I crushed a few things myself into a powder when I was first learning. You already know that your sense of smell, your hearing and eyesight is going to be extremely enhanced and little sounds and smells that didn't used to annoy you before will now until you get used to it," Dave shrugged.

"Well, at least I'll still be able to drink coffee and eat actual food," Spencer said, "and really that's a relief to me."

"I just bet it is," Dave smirked. "I really have no right to tease you about your love of coffee, since I love certain foods myself and I was so happy to discover that I could still eat even if it's blood that keeps us going."

The two men fell silent and simply enjoyed each other's company holding hands and sharing frequent kisses the entire way to Las Vegas.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"Wow!" Quin said, as he looked up at Dave's estate in amazement. Dave had a limo from the estate pick them up and the three of them, along with Dave's butler who sometimes acted as a driver were just now pulling up the long curved driveway of Dave's place in Italy.

Spencer to stared, but he made no comment for he knew that Dave said that his estate was huge and that was an understatement as the house or rather manor rose several stories, sprawled in all direction and was made of several different styles of architecture one style somehow blended into the next.

"Welcome to my home," Dave said, as the limo stopped at the entrance to the manor.

"I didn't know that anybody had a place in this big anymore," Quin said. "This place must have two or three hundred bedrooms alone."

"I've owned this place for centuries, ever since I was around a hundred years old actually and I'm over 500 now, although I admit I don't come here often at least not in the last few decades. This estate has become my place to just sometimes spend years if I want to get away from everything," Dave said. "It has everything I need, and it was upgraded for electricity just over 100 years ago, so I even have electric lights, instead of gas and an internet connection, even this far away from any city. There is also a huge library that I know Spencer here could remain buried in for the next decade or two even as fast as he's able to absorb stuff. I have a staff that maintains this place even when I'm not here."

"This is a really impressive place, Dave," Quin said having liked the old vampire as soon as he had met him because for one thing he made his brother happy, as the way Spencer glowed and looked so relaxed in Dave's presence said a lot. Quin had never seen his brother so happy and so for that reason alone Dave got the seal of approval from him, as Spencer's happiness was as important to him as his own.

"Thank you," Dave said, as one of the staff opened the front door as soon as the three of them had exited the limo. "Thank you Minerva, you can put Spencer's things in my suite and Quin's across the hall," Dave instructed the maid who had opened the door for them to enter.

"Yes, sir," Minerva answered and Quin tried his best to keep his eyes on her face and not let them wander downwards for Minerva was a very beautiful lady who looked not much older than he himself was, although he was well aware that looks could often be deceiving for Dave didn't look over 500 years old, but he was.

Quin ran a hand through his blonde hair that he had inherited from his mother while his brother had gotten their father's dark brown. Sure he and Spencer were twins, but they were fraternal and that meant that they didn't necessarily have to look alike, no more alike then two siblings who had been born at different times.

"You have awhile to relax before dinner or you can have one of the staff show you around," Dave told her two brothers. "There is a pool in a separate building if you want to take a swim, or there's all kinds of DVDs in the entertainment room for your enjoyment. I'll have one of the staff come get you, for dinner as it will be in the dining room."

"So when are you going to do the transformation?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I would give you tonight to relax from the long trip as I know you must be tired," Dave said with a shrug, "and we can do it first thing tomorrow if you like."

"You're not going to come with us?" Quin asked in surprise.

"I thought the two if you might like the opportunity to catch up since you haven't seen each other in several years," Dave said. "After you are a vampire yourself we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better."

"Thanks, Dave," Spencer said kissing his cheek. "We'll see you at dinner."

"You're welcome," Dave said giving his consort's hand a squeeze.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"I don't even need to ask if you happy, because I can tell that you are," Quin told his brother, as they two of them played in the pool, having found swimsuits that were in their sizes down at the end in the male changing room. Dave had apparently thought of everything.

"I am," Spencer promised his brother. "Dave is everything I could possibly want in a husband or consort as he calls me. He is intelligent, generous and kind and I don't care about the age difference at all since most vampires are going be older than any mere mortal, unless they haven't been one very long."

"I notice you didn't mention about how great he is in bed," Quin snickered, causing Spencer to blush and glare at him.

"Our private life is our own," Spencer told his brother pointedly with a warning look in his brown eyes.

"Hey loosen up, its okay to talk about sex with your own brother and it's not like you need to go into details," Quin told Spencer.

"Fine, the sex is damn spectacular. Happy?" Spencer asked his brother giving him another glare that Quin ignored.

"Absolutely," Quin said cheerfully not at all put out by his brother's glare. "There's no need to be a prude, Spence," Quin told his brother. "We are both grownups and it isn't going to kill you to say that you enjoy having sex with Dave, especially since I'm your brother and it's not like I'm going to go spread it around. What our father did, particularly to you when it come to your self-confidence...well let's just say I'm glad that Dave took care of the situation, as I can think of no one that deserves it more. I'm actually surprised that Dave just didn't kill him."

Finally Spencer sighed knowing that he couldn't change Quin from who he was nor would he want to, even if he was occasionally very annoying when he said things that made him blush in embarrassment, but then Quin had always been more confident and outgoing then he had ever been and in that way he was much more like their father then he was. At least once he was changed into a vampire he could no longer blush, but he could still feel embarrassment and he was sure it would show in his body language and probably his expression as well. Spencer had to admit that his twin had always been the more outgoing one then he was as he had used to just prefer to fade into the background, although he realized that was partly his upbringing or lack thereof, but even if that was the case, that was just part of his personality now. He had to admit however, that he had changed considerably and gained confidence and that was mostly thanks to Dave who certainly seemed to appreciate the changes that had occurred since the two of them had gotten together. Spencer suspected that if he had grown up in a normal childhood environment that he always would have had a rather self-contained personality, as he couldn't see himself being as outgoing as his brother, but he also knew that he would have more confidence and likely wouldn't come off as someone that needed constant protection, but at least now he was finally getting to that stage, even though he was over 30 and it should have happened a long time ago.

"Dave said that would have been too easy and too fast," Spencer explained with a little smile, as he thought about the man he loved so deeply. "He did think about it seriously, but finally he decided that just starting a few rumors, ones guaranteed to lose him his job was more appropriate as Dave believes in vengeance when the situation requires it and this was guaranteed to draw out our father's agony as much as possible. You have no idea what a few well-placed rumors can do to somebody's reputation and they are also hard, if not impossible, to trace back to a specific person. I don't even feel sorry for father at all, even if I know as his son I should, because he more than deserves what happened to him. I sincerely hope he lives his full span of years, and that he has to struggle to make ends meet for all that time, although unfortunately, he made plenty before he did lose his job and managed to hang onto it, so as long as he's careful he'll likely have enough money to survive on, even if he can't afford to be extravagant."

"Wow! I never knew you had it in you to be so vicious," Quin said staring at his brother in amazement.

"Everybody has a breaking point and I decided years ago, as you know that I didn't care what happened to father and Dave has made me see, that if he had only agreed to pay child support in the first place and at least kept in contact with us that he never would have gotten so vicious as he would've wanted him to have money in order to do that," explained Spencer.

"So you're saying that if father had agreed to pay child support and at least kept up some kind of contact with us that Dave never would have placed those rumors in order to make him lose his job," Quin summarized.

"No, Dave is nothing if not fair," Spencer said shaking his head, "and he's already said that if only our father had done what he was supposed to in the first place, that he would have left him alone as he could certainly understand his need for divorce from mom because of her illness, as some people just don't handle that kind of thing very well. There are plenty of things that father could've done if it wouldn't have ruined his precious reputation and one of those things was he could've placed mom in an institution and taken us with him."

"So it's not so much the divorce he objects to, but the way father handled the situation," Quin said.

"Precisely," Spencer immediately agreed, "as there were certainly more mature ways to handle mom's illness and there are several things that William Reid could have done that would've been better than what he actually did."

Quin thought about that for a long moment, but finally he nodded in agreement, because although he had never thought about it in those terms Spencer was right there was certainly more mature ways that their father could have handled their mother's illness.

"You're right, there were certainly more mature ways that our father could've handled the situation, but let's forget about him entirely and just have fun before we are turned into vampires first thing tomorrow. Besides, you know he'll go red with rage when he discovers that both his sons are vampires and personally, I think he deserves to considering our rotten childhood mostly due to him, although not entirely I realize."

"No, not entirely, but it certainly would've been better if he had at least comforted us or given us advice on how to handle the bullying," Spencer said. "It might not have made the situation any better, but at least it would've showed that he cared. Really, there are multiple things he should've done, but didn't want to bother doing because he didn't love us like he should have."

"Once we are vampires there is really nothing he can do to us at least physically, as they are damn near indestructible," Quin added with a smirk.

"It'll be you that'll be the most easy to get access to, because there is no way that Dave will let father anyway near me," Spencer told Quin. "You, however, don't have a very overprotective consort that will do everything in his power to protect you, because you are his life, just as he is yours. If he does show up when he learns of your success don't give him any money at all, because if you do that even once he'll be back for more, until he drains you dry as that's the way that blackmailers operate and it would be nothing less than blackmail. Don't let him garner any of your sympathy by pulling on the family connection. Remember, if you have to deal with him that he's the one that abandoned us and not the other way around and left us left us without any kind of support at all and if not for Dave we might not have survived."

"I doubt he'll try to contact me because he is bound to have heard about my success by now as it has been quite a few years since I started my business," Quin said.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that he won't try, even though you started that business by the time you were 24, which was over 7 years ago," Spencer warned. "I just want you to be aware of the fact just in case and make sure you keep them in mind if he does happen to come around, because as much as you might want to you can't tear of him limb from limb, unless you do it in such a way that the authorities don't get involved or technically you could, but it sure would ruin your reputation as the authorities wouldn't be able to do anything to you, as you can't put a vampire in prison. They would leave it to our own kind to deal with the situation, but they would do nothing because you wouldn't have broken any vampire laws."

"No, I won't do that," Quin promised, "and not because of the trouble it will bring, but because I want him to suffer as much as possible and therefore, I want him to live his full span of years."

"Good, but you need to be aware that your emotions are going to be a lot stronger once you finish your transformation, so you might not mean to, but you might get so angry and do it anyway at least until you learn to control," Spencer said.

"I'll be careful," Quin promised and Spencer nodded knowing that there wasn't much more he could really do. "I seriously doubt that father will bother to come around, because he's bound to know that he's not going to get any sympathy from me, but you're right he might, so I'll be careful."

Both young men fell silent and simply enjoyed their time in the pool, as neither had had time to get together in the last few years, mostly because of Spencer's job at the BAU, but also because Quin had been busy building his business from the ground up, so the two of them were definitely going to enjoy having this week to spend together.

"You know I was certainly glad to discover where that 5 million came from," Quin said after more than half an hour of silence.

"So you said over email," Spencer said his voice understanding. "I can't really blame you, because I to was worried about the source of it too, until I figured out that it was Dave that had done it, but only after I had confronted him about the fact that I believed we were consorts. He admits he went overboard, but was thinking at the time that we deserved it just for having to basically raise ourselves due to our mother being sick and father's abandonment. He doesn't blame mom at all, because she had no control over being so sick, no, he places the blame squarely where it belongs and that's on the shoulders of the father who abandoned his sons for no real reason."

"I don't believe that he thought all we would believe that distant relatives story," Quin snickered.

"Actually most people, including adults probably would have believed it, it's very possible that we do have some distant relatives over in Scotland because families move away from where they were born all the time," Spencer told Quin. "It gets very hard if not impossible to track family lines, particularly if you haven't done it from the beginning. However, even if we did have relatives I can't see some private investigator tracking us down in order to give us five million dollars, as it would be a nearly impossible task, unless it was a very unusual situation. Of course, there's also the fact we were more intelligent than most children, so it's not very surprising that we questioned where the money truly came from."

"You do have some very good points," Quin agreed. "In any case, thanks to that 10 million, which increased, as we both know due to the trust fund attorney that Dave hired, I was able to start my own business so I am very grateful to him."

"Yes, 5 million of that was supposed to be mine, but I don't need it as Dave has ensured that I am well taken care of and trust me, the money he put in a separate account in my name is more than a paltry $10 million."

"You talk as if $10 million this pocket change," Quin told him looking at his brother strangely.

"To Dave, it is," Spencer explained, "and I've gotten used to the way he likes to spend money on me, not to mention how he gave me quite a hefty sum free of charge. He doesn't expect anything in return, except that I agree to share my life with him and love him as much as he does me. Since I do love him and am perfectly happy to be bound to him, essentially it's a gift."

"You sure have changed," Quin told his brother softly looking at Spencer in a new light.

"That's because of, Dave," Spencer told him quietly. "He has a way of getting me to see things in a new way and stubborn enough to get me out of my comfort zone. He's given me more confidence in myself and not just when it comes to my work, but in my personal life as well. It's because I know that I am loved and that Dave will never betray me like so many people in my life have, including our father. Of course, on the other side of coin I'm not afraid to tell him he's acting like an arrogant jerk because he does have this natural arrogance that comes from the confidence he has in himself and his abilities."

Quin considered that quietly as he floated in the pool then nodded.

"I truly hope I find someone to share my life with as well and not someone that just wants me for my money," Quin said, wistfully.

"Hopefully, you will someday because I tell you having someone in my life that I know loves me not just as a friend, but as a life partner has done wonders for my self-confidence," Spencer said, smiling softly as he thought of Dave. "We'll make sure to keep in contact, as neither Dave or I'll be working for the BAU forever, so we'll see each other more frequently once we both retire. Dave and I already have plans to travel quite extensively and the only downside to our relationship is that we can't have children together."

"You could always adopt," Quin suggested

"We already decided that's what we're going to do once we retire from the BAU, because right now we just don't have the time to put into a child and give them the time and attention they deserve," Spencer said.

"Well, I'm very happy for you brother that you found someone that loves you for yourself," Quin said.

"So am I," Spencer said not bothering to mention that he and Dave had actually met when he was seven, even if he hadn't known for years that he was the vampire's consort. "We had better get out of the pool and dry off as it's nearly time for dinner and I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"So am I," Quin agreed as his stomach immediately rumbled hungrily.

"Well, let's go dry off and get dressed then, as dinner will be served in the dining room in half an hour," Spencer said climbing out of the pool realizing that Dave had been right that spending time with his brother, without him around had been extremely therapeutic.

"I don't even need to ask if you remember the way since I know about your eidetic memory," Quin teased him. "I admit that I would probably be lost if it was just me, since I don't have your perfect memory and this is a big place."

"That it is, and I'm going to enjoy spending at least a couple of decades going through the books in the library once Dave and I retire from the BAU," Spencer said with a grin.

"You and your books," Quin laughed shaking his head, because while he liked to read he certainly wasn't the bookworm his brother was, but then he also realized that reading had been a way to escape his rather difficult childhood, especially their father, so Quin could hardly blame Spencer at all for loving to read. Besides, their mother had been a bookworm as well and his brother had inherited his love for books and reading from her, just like he had except to a lesser degree.

The two boys dried off and got dressed slowly, then walked out of the building that held the pool arm in arm head for the main house and then to the dining room as both of them were suddenly starving.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

"So enjoy your time with, Quin?" Dave asked Spencer when they were back in their private quarters.

Dave had been happy to see how Spencer and Quin had come into the dining room without having to be escorted arm in arm, their hair wet from where they'd obviously taken a dip in the pool, looking happy and relaxed. Dinner had been wonderful and both young men had seemed to enjoy it, as Dave had unobtrusively watched them together.

"I did," and Spencer told him kissing Dave gently on the lips, which was immediately returned.

"We spent all our time at the pool, talking and taking a swim," Spencer said.

Dave didn't ask what had been discussed, because if Spencer wanted to tell him he would and he wasn't about to spy on his mate and his brother as that would be going over the line, as what he and Quin talked about was their business.

"We talked some about you, and Quin could see for himself how happy I was, which eased his mind, because saying you're happy on a phone or over email is one thing, but Quin is observant enough to be able to tell once he actually saw us together," Spencer explained. "Quin is now sure that I'm happy with you, which will allow him to be able to relax and not worry that I've gotten myself into a situation that I can't handle."

Dave nodded at this, because it did make sense, as a lot of people worried about their siblings, mother, father or even friend and that they might have made a mistake until they actually met the person they were dating or were married to personally, as that was what loving someone was all about being worried about their welfare.

Now that Quin had met him and liked him immediately he wouldn't worry about his brother's welfare or at least not where their relationship was concerned.

"Well, good I'm glad seeing us together allowed Quin's mind to be eased," Dave said seriously. "You are a grown man, but I'm glad your brother cares about you enough to be worried that you might've got into a situation that was abusive or at least where you weren't treated properly. Dating is one thing, but marriage is quite another and since Quin never came to the wedding, because of the rather short notice he couldn't give me the once-over, so he had no idea what I was really like other then the things you had told him."

"And here I was worried that you would take it as an insult or something, because Quin thought you might be an abusive asshole or at least not treating me right," Spencer said with a relieved smile.

"No, I'm not going to take insult at his genuine concern, because he cares about you," Dave told Spencer who nodded. "He's not doing it to be nosy, he just wants to make sure that his brother is being treated right and is happy and since you are and he now knows this, he won't interfere in our relationship. I suspect we'll see each other quite frequently once the two of us retire from the BAU."

"Yes, I told Quin as much," Spencer agreed burying his head into Dave's shoulder.

"So what else did you talk about?" Dave asked.

Spencer knew that he didn't necessarily have to reveal all that he and Quin had discussed, but he trusted Dave like he trusted a few others, except for his brother and the team.

"We discussed our father and Quin thinks what you did to him was a rather appropriate punishment considering what he did. I told him that if our father had paid child support like he was supposed to, that you never would have started those rumors that caused him to lose his job and that you were nothing if not fair, but only because he's the one that brought the subject up. I also warned him that it was possible that our father would try to blackmail him for some money by pulling on the family connection and not to fall for it. I explained exactly why it was called blackmail and that he would just keep coming back for more. I know I told him these things over the phone, but me telling him face-to-face seems to have had more of an impact and now I'm sure that if father does show up and try to extort money from Quin that he'll be thrown out on his ear. Also, now that he's going to be a vampire there is nothing that anybody can do to really physically harm him, our father included."

"I know it's possible that William Reid will try to extort money from your brother, but he would've done that before now, or at least in the last two or three years once Quin had built up the business, but since I knew that human nature is wide and varied it's still possible that he will try," Dave said.

"He might not have heard about Quin's business, until recently as at first it started out small so wouldn't have been too noticeable among the dozens of other new businesses that start daily," Spencer said, "and it's only in the last two or three years or so that it's really taken off."

"That's true," Dave conceded, "so it's still more than possible that your former father will try to extort money from his son, not that he will succeed, as there is no way that Quin will put his business that he spent years building from the ground up in jeopardy."

"Or the employees that work for him," Spencer said by way of agreement. "In any case, we mostly just talked about what we had been doing, and caught up with each other. I even told him about some of the cases that the two of us and the team have worked, the ones that aren't classified that is."

"Well, I'm glad that you and your brother had such a good time catching up with each other," Dave said.

"We did and you were right it was exactly what I needed," Spencer said. "You also seemed to have thought of everything because we even found swimsuits in our size in the men's changing rooms down at one in of the pool."

"I tried," Dave said with a nonchalant shrug. "I didn't think Quin at least had brought swim trunks with him, since he didn't know about the pool, so I had one of the servants buy a few pairs for each of you since I knew your sizes."

"Well, it was appreciated," Spencer told him, as he cuddled contentedly into Dave's arms and Dave for his part held him gently and tenderly, as if Spencer was some sort of precious treasure and the truth was Spencer was indeed very precious to him, as he had never been so happy until the two of them had met for the first time as adults.

"So are you and Quin ready to be changed, or do you want to wait a day or two?" Dave asked Spencer finally.

"No, we are ready, because we need time to learn how to drink from a human without killing them," Spencer explained, "and you'll be able to guide us in how to do that. It's just easier to learn control now, since we don't have to worry about work for a few days."

"There is that," Dave agreed. "That's going to be yours and Quin's hardest challenge, because while we have the blood banks, we do feed off humans sometimes they are not open 24 hours a day and sometimes you just need blood desperately. Of course, in my case, I try never to become desperate, because a hungry vampire usually kills their victim instead of just taking enough to sate their thirst. I try to feed at least once every three or four days. Besides, sometimes it is a chronic shortage at the blood banks, because people don't donate, so it's better to have that particular skill mastered just in case. If the two of you are ready to be changed I'll do Quin first and then I'll do you. I don't plan on leaving your side until the transformation is complete."

"Sounds good," Spencer said agreeably. "I'll be waiting for you."

Dave nodded and headed for the door of his and Spencer's suite heading for Quin's to see if he was indeed ready to be changed and once that was done he would change his consort so that he would no longer have to worry about him when he was out in the field, even if he realized that Spencer did most of his work from behind the scenes.

Spencer watched as his consort left the room and couldn't help, but admire the way that his butt fit into the jeans he was wearing as they showcased his long legs and backside perfectly, although he wouldn't have noticed such a thing before he and Dave had gotten together and if he had he definitely would not have had a visible reaction to it as he had never paid attention to how handsome or beautiful someone was before he and Dave had met, but now David Rossi was it for him and he would never again be sexually attracted to anybody else whether man or woman and the two if them would have centuries together to explore their love.

He had a couple of short term relationships that was true, but those men, weren't anywhere in Dave league when it came to their looks, their compassion, their kindness, their generous spirit as all these things David Rossi had in abundance even if he could be arrogant in the extreme sometimes, but then everybody had faults because he certainly did.

He knew that David Rossi would never demand that he spend as much time with him as those other two men had or believe for a second that he was being cheated on. Dave was well aware where his feelings lay and that they weren't about to change. Dave had had sex every once in awhile before the two of them had met again as grownups, but they had yet to complete the bond they shared at that time, because he was only a child of 7, so it was understandable. Now that the two of them had completed the bond that at least Dave could feel he knew that David Rossi would remain loyal to him for all eternity, just as he would to the other man.

Spencer couldn't yet feel the bond that they shared, but he knew it was there and that he would just as soon as he finished his transformation into a vampire, which would be soon.

Dave came back into their suite then and Spencer asked, "So?"

"So Quin agreed to go ahead and go through the process and I have one of the male servant's staying with him, as he really shouldn't be alone, especially after he wakes up in a few hours," Dave answered.

"Alright then I'm ready when you are," Spencer answered calmly.

"I'm going to make love to you and give you such as massive orgasm that you won't even realize you've been bitten and injected with as much of my venom as possible," Dave said with a smug grin. "You'll be knocked unconscious, just as Quin was and be out for up to 12 hours."

"I'm certainly not going to object to that as I'm always eager for us to make love to each other," Spencer told him eagerly, as he began to get undressed, taking his time to give Dave a bit of a show.

Dave simply grinned at that statement, as he imagined that his consort had never in a million years imagined saying something like that, because he had been a very quiet self-contained man before the two of them had finally gotten together and while not exactly a virgin he wasn't really very experienced in that area either or hadn't been before Dave had taught him everything he knew that pertained to sex, which was a great deal and now most times Spencer was very eager to make love to him or vice versa and they certainly enjoyed a very active sex life.

Dave watched appreciatively, as his consort got out of his clothes and felt that Spencer Reid Rossi had a very fine body, especially once he had started to eat more properly then he had previously before the two of them had met as adults.

Dave tried not to think about the fact that the reason Spencer and his brother Quin hadn't been in the habit eating properly before, because of their home life as things you learned as children like proper nutrition tended to stick with you, as it just made him extremely angry to do so and made him want to go murder William Reid and bury the bones somewhere they would never be found, much less identified or even better pulverize his bones into very fine dust and do it a little at a time while he was still alive and able to feel pain.

Dave got out of his clothes in two seconds flat and flung them somewhere onto the floor and he did not care where they ended up, because he had a whole closetful and it wasn't like he couldn't afford a thousand wardrobes if he so desired.

"I've been waiting for this day, for the least three years, really years before that," Dave said, even as he placed his knee in between Spencer's legs to prevent his consort from closing them on accident while in the midst of pleasure.

"Why am I not surprised?" Spencer snickered. "You just want to be able to have sex with me, as much as you want without me getting exhausted and falling asleep on you."

"I readily admit that's part of it," Dave said, "but mostly it means I'll never have to worry about you getting shot someplace vital and possibly dying before you can be changed as our kevlar vests only protect our chests and stomach area after all and doesn't do a thing for your head or possibly hitting a major artery in your leg. You do most of your work from behind the scenes I know, but you've been in enough situations, just in the last three years alone that have scared me to death."

"I know, but I do appreciate that you've let me live my life," Spencer told him leaning up enough to kiss Dave on the lips.

"I could do nothing less, for if I had tried to control you, that's not really love, just possessiveness and you never would have agreed to be turned into a vampire willingly or even agreed to start a relationship," Dave said seriously once the kiss had broken. "I had to prove that I was trustworthy and you trusted me far sooner then I expected, but I suppose that has to do with the fact that you figured out why I had worked so hard to gain your friendship after just three years."

"You're right I never would have trusted you if you had tried to keep me from going out in the field," Spencer agreed, "so I'm certainly glad you took the tact you did, because if I hadn't trusted you completely I never would have told you that I had feelings for you, even if I figured out that we were consorts and it's very possible that we might not have gotten together at all. Now though, there's really no one I trust more other then my brother and possibly the rest of the team."

Dave smirked smugly at that for a moment, before his hands and his mouth were very busy giving his consort so much pleasure that he had Spencer withering beneath him in seconds begging for more and Dave was more than happy to comply with that demand. Only once he had released his semen into his husband and Spencer's cock had also exploded releasing his load and only once his climax had finished did Dave very gently bite down on the side of his consort's neck, sucking up his blood which was the best he had ever tasted, inserting his venom at the same time.

It was hard for him to pull away, but he forced himself to and as soon as he had pulled out his fangs Spencer was immediately knocked unconscious and Dave knew the transformation had begun and that it would likely take the full 12 hours to turn the man he loved into a vampire, as it would be clearing up any problems that might have developed later in life, like his mother's schizophrenia for example, which he would no longer be able to inherit and he knew that would relieve Spencer's mind a lot as that was one thing he would no longer have to worry about or getting sick at all, although he as usually a pretty healthy individual, which Dave considered amazing considering what his and Quin's childhood had been like.

Dave became lost in his own thoughts as Spencer never even twitched and Dave well knew that his venom was racing through his consort's system at incredible speed and in just half a day Spencer would no longer be able to grow old or die short of getting trapped in a burning building and for that he was very happy.

~~~Dave and Spencer~~~

Dave lay beside his consort who was deeply unconscious and had been for over six hours now. He had bitten into the side of Spencer's neck and taken his consort's blood into his mouth and it tasted absolutely divine, but he was careful not to take too much and that he inserted his venom at the same time. It had been hard for him to pull away, as he just wanted to drain all of Spencer's blood it tasted so delicious, but he had forced himself not to, as he didn't want to kill his husband, as that would have killed him for sure.

Spencer had been knocked conscious immediately as soon as he had removed his fangs from the side of his consort's neck. Dave stroked a hand through Spencer's dark brown hair and idly thought what it would be like once he didn't have to have so much sleep anymore. The two of them had sex a lot that was true, but Spencer got tired after only one or two climaxes and drifted off to sleep afterwards even if that was only for an hour or two, but once the transformation was complete, Spencer would need as little sleep is he did and that was 4 to 6 hours a week instead of a night and he wouldn't get tired after having just two climaxes and they could make love all night long if they so desired. He had been looking forward to turning his consort into a vampire for sometime now and finally that time had arrived. Spencer had matured considerably from the seven year old he had first helped outside the Bellagio in Las Vegas and he had matured even more once the two of them had met again and had finally gotten together. He was no longer as shy about going out and having a drink with Morgan or getting out to do things without him, although his basic personality hadn't changed he was just more confident then he had ever been before. Dave was more than pleased with the results of that majority, as this is the way that his consort should've always been confident in his abilities and if he was nervous hiding it so it didn't show. He had always been confident when doing his job, it was the rest of the time that he stayed in his apartment or after Dave had come back to the BAU usually with him. He had finally come into his own, no thanks to his father who had done considerable damage to both Quin and Spencer oh, not physically, just when it came to confidence in themselves. Dave didn't blame Diana Reid at all because she had been sick through no fault of her own, both Spencer and Quin adored her and that was because they knew that she would have been there for them if she could have, as she had been when they had been young. Every child needed a male figure in their lives and Dave was still amazed that either of the boys had turned out so well considering how they had been bullied and had no support in order to deal with it. Dave supposed that it helped that they'd gone to college at such a young age and got away from the bullies at their high school. They had been bullied in college to just not as badly, because the teachers were more on the ball and wouldn't stand for it like the ones at their high school had.

Dave came out of his thoughts as he felt Spencer shift a little on the bed and looked at his watch startled to realize that it had been just over ten hours and that Spencer was waking up not exactly ahead of schedule, but under what he had expected, he had expected it to take the full 12 hours, but there had been other's that he had changed where they had taken around the same amount of time so it wasn't exactly unusual as some people just took longer than others.

Suddenly his consort's eyes blinked open and he looked startled as he took in the features of Dave's suite with new eyes and all the knickknacks that his consort had collected over the centuries.

Dave was well aware that things would look considerably different with a vampire's enhanced vision then with what a human could see before the transformation as it was almost like a film had been removed from a person's eyes once they were a vampire as colors were brighter as it was just like you could see everything much more clearly then you had been able to.

"Wow! Everything is so clear," Spencer said his voice at least an octave lower then it had been previously. "I know you told me what to expect, but actually being able to see so clearly is so strange."

"Yes, it is," Dave agreed easily. "I well remember when I was turned into a vampire, although in my case, I was attacked and nearly drained of blood by an out of control one, as this was long before the creation of the blood banks that we use now. That vampire nearly killed me and it was only because he was scared away before he could finish that I am still alive, alright not technically, but still you know what I mean."

"I do and as sorry as I am that happened to you, I'm glad it did or we never would have met and I likely would have gone through my life alone," Spencer said, as he leaned over just enough to kiss his consort on the lips, which Dave returned immediately.

"So am I," Dave said softly, as he gave Spencer's hand a squeeze, no longer having to remember to be so gentle, as Spencer was no longer easily injured since he to was now a vampire.

The two of them just lay there in silence for a few minutes and then when Spencer spoke again his voice soft and plaintive, "Dave, I'm hungry."

Dave just looked at his consort and laughed, because he had been expecting it much sooner.

"It's not funny, Dave," Spencer protested pouting playfully at his mate.

"Yes, it is," Dave said amused, "but I have the blood all ready and your brother should be done by now as well, as I bit him first if you remember."

"I certainly hope you didn't have sex with him like you did me, when you bit him," Spencer snarked causing Dave to laugh.

"You know I'm not interested in having sex with anybody but you," Dave promised him his voice full of sexual promise. "You are all I'll ever need or want, I give you my sworn word."

"I know, I never would have married you if I wasn't," Spencer promised him easily. "I was just teasing you."

"Well, let's get you fed and then we probably need to spend some time with your brother, even if it's only an hour or two and then we can come back here."

"I know exactly what you want to do as soon as we have certain obligations out of the way," Spencer snickered.

"What can I say, except I am a young vital man," Dave said with a lecherous smirk.

"You were an old timer in the century you were born as most people didn't live until they were your age, so technically that statement is incorrect, even if you leave out the whole vampire thing," Spencer said with a straight face, causing Dave to roll his eyes.

"That's just a nice way of saying I'm old," Dave accused him.

"Well, you are over five centuries and in my book that's ancient," Spencer snickered, "even if you still look like a young man of no more than 35 at most."

"I'll show you old," Dave mock growled at him taking a playful swipe and Spencer who had been expecting nothing less, so simply leaned far enough to one side so that the swipe only hit the air. "You'll be this old one day and I'll have my revenge them," Dave promised with a smirk, secretly glad to see this part of his consort's personality emerge instead of him being so serious all the time.

"That's still centuries away, because compared to you I'm just a baby," Spencer said trying and failing to look innocent.

Dave simply glowered at him, causing Spencer to laugh and finally Dave unbent enough to laugh as well knowing that he was just being teased.

"Let's go get you some blood," Dave finally said, but with a smile. "If only the rest of the team could see you like this, they'd never believe it, as they're not used to seeing this lighthearted side of you and you'd probably give them a collective heart attack."

Spencer was off the bed in a second flat Dave following, opening the door for his consort.

"Thank you," Spencer said politely, as if this was a perfectly ordinary occurrence and truthfully it was, as Dave always opened the door for him when the two of them were together, unless of course, they were automatic. Dave was a very old-fashioned kind of guy which wasn't surprising considering the century in which he had been born. Old-fashioned in this case, meant that he always opened doors for him and let him go first. In the three years they had been together, Dave had bought him a new car, under his protest he might add, but when Dave wanted to do something he could not be swayed. It was a very nice car, but not something he would ever have bought for himself as it was a green Mustang, his favorite color and Mustangs weren't exactly cheap, but then he knew that his husband had more money then god and seemed to take immense pleasure in spending it on him.

Spencer exited the room and took in all the sharpened colors as Dave led him to where the blood was located.

Once Spencer had fed it was half an hour later and Dave who had watched his consort the whole time while sharing a bag of the blood poured into cups of course, but now all he wanted was his consort naked, in their bed and him fucking his husband senseless because now that Spencer was like he was there would be no getting tired and falling asleep from exhaustion. It wasn't as if these particular kinds of thoughts were unusual, as he always wanted to make love to his consort and would do so for days on end if he could, although he doubted Spencer would agree to do that even if he to loved having sex with him.

"So are you full?" Dave asked as soon as Spencer had finished off yet another heated up cup of blood as he had drank quite a few in order to stop that burning sensation.

"For now," Spencer answered, as his throat had finally stopped burning and tingling at the same time, which was good as it had been driving him crazy.

"Alright then, let's go see if we can find your brother," Dave said. "One of the staff should be with him, because he really shouldn't be on his own at least for the first few days, as it takes time to get used to the sudden changes in your body and how your heart no longer beats."

"And also the other changes, strength, swiftness, hearing, smell, basically your five major senses have been considerably enhanced," Spencer recited with a little smile.

"Exactly," Dave deadpanned.

"He could be anywhere you know is this place is huge in fact this place is bigger than Buckingham Palace in London," Spencer said.

"It's home," Dave shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, at least it's home when I'm here in the country I was born. I own houses all over the world, but this one will always be special to me."

"I can understand that," Spencer said with a nod. "Well, let's go see if we can find my brother, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," Dave calmly agreed, as he took his consort's hand and the two men left the kitchen where the blood had been stored and went in search of Spencer's brother Quin. David Rossi had never been happier or more content in his life then he had been since he and his consort had gotten together three years ago and even if it had been a long time in coming the wait had been more then worth it.


End file.
